<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate/Guro Order by AbbottWarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762353">Fate/Guro Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr'>AbbottWarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Multi, Snuff, Vore, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A guro take on the game Fate/Grand Order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day on the Job (Setup, No Sex)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is basically an adaption of the prologue of the game. Can be skipped if you're not feeling it and/or want to skip to the exciting chapters. I plan to include wiki links to characters who are important in a chapter, to help anyone who isn't familiar with the source material but is still interested in reading my story.</p>
<p>Important Characters:<br/>Gudao and Gudako: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Master<br/>Mash: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Mashu_Kyrielight<br/>Lev Lainur: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Lev_Lainur<br/>Olga Marie: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Olga_Marie_Animusphere<br/>Carmilla: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Carmilla<br/>Saber Alter: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Artoria_Pendragon_(Alter)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red haired girl, Gudako, slowly roused from her deep slumber. She groaned as she sat up, her entire body a mess of aches and bruises. Looking over she saw the form of her dark haired twin brother, Gudao, his bare chest rising and falling gently as he slept. She reached out, lightly tracing a line across his lightly muscled chest, just as bruised and battered as she was. She examined the Command Spells etched into the back of her hand, noticing that the pattern was whole again, and recalled the incredible series of events that had landed the pair where they were today.</p><p>It had started only yesterday, the first day of their new job as mages at Chaldea. They started things off on the wrong foot, completely exhausted after having spent too much time indulging in each other the night before, and had collapsed in the hall after a extensive physical assessment. They were awoken by the licks of a small animal and the gentle rousing words of a girl. The girl's cute concerned expression melted into a relieved smile as she confirmed the pair was alright.</p><p>A tall man in green had then approached the trio. He introduced himself as Lev Lainur, a technician here at Chaldea. He had been looking for the girl they had just met, who he called Mash. Lev reminded the twins that they were supposed to be attending an orientation and Mash suggested they walk the pair there. The group made small talk as they walked, Mash for some reason calling both of the twins 'Senpai' even though this was their first day.</p><p>The twins moved to take their seats in the large auditorium alongside the rest of the already seated Master Candidates who were waiting for the orientation to begin. Standing at the front of the room was a girl, her irritated expression fixated on the twins as they took their seats. Everyone now present, she began.</p><p>"Welcome to the Special Organization Chaldea. I am Director Olga Marie Animusphere. You have been selected from nations all around the world to serve as Master Candidates here at Chaldea.</p><p>Chaldea was founded with a single goal, 'Preserving the reign of the Human Order, above all else.' To that end we developed the Global Enviornment Model 'CHALDEAS', a perfect replica of the planetary body of Earth, stretching both into the past and future. Up until just recently CHALDEAS had confirmed the continuation of human civilization for at least a hundred years into the future, but recently it has started to predict the extinction of humanity less than a year off. In using CHALDEAS to try to find a probable cause we have found a dead zone that could not be observed in the Japanese City of Fuyuki in the year 2004. We have named this dead zone 'Singulary F'. As Master Candidates it is your job to investigate this singularity. Through a process known as Rayshifting, your spirit will be projected backwards through time into the era in question.</p><p>You will be doing this--"</p><p>The pair found themselves waking once again, though this time by the director's painful slaps rather than Mash's gentle words. They were subsequently kicked out of the presentation and removed from the first mission. Now without anything in particular to do, the pair decided to go check out their new accommodations, perhaps break in the new bed.</p><p>The pair had been lightly dozing, sweaty bodies entangled on the bed, when they were awoken by a deafening sound that shook the room. Red emergency lighting flickered on, dimly illuminating their surroundings. A blaring klaxon sounded over the intercom, occasionally interrupted by an evacuation order and a warning of an explosion and ongoing fires in the command room. The pair had always been the morbidly curious sort and were quick to rush into danger, so after hurriedly dressing they sprinted off to the command room.</p><p>The command room was a horror show. There were corpses and parts of corpses strewn around the wreckage of the room. Blazing fires and the dull red emergency lights were the only source of illumination, dimly lighting up the blood soaked room in flickering shades of red. Between deafening blares of the siren it was almost eerily silent, the low crackling of flames the only sound apart from the ringing in their ears.</p><p>They heard a wretched cough. Running toward it they found the wounded form of Mash, a large pipe pieced through her abdomen. The pair rushed to her side, Gudao holding her head in his lap, holding one of her hands in his, Gudako putting both her hands around the pipe, attempting to stem the flow of blood. They were both drawn to the dying girl, wanting to feel her lifeblood, her pulse, as they ebbed. They did their best to comfort her, not putting their own dark desires ahead of her needs, but she was beyond their help.</p><p>"Sen...pais, please run." Mash croaked out, eyes flitting between both siblings.</p><p>It was then that something in the control room seemed to change, the bulkhead doors slamming shut, strange machinery spinning up. The previous announcement stopped, a new one starting.</p><p>Coffin Vitals: Masters baseline not reached.<br/>Rayshift requirement not met.<br/>Searching for qualifying Masters... Found.<br/>Candidates No. 47, No. 48 reset as Masters.<br/>Unsummon Program, start. Spiritron Conversion, start.<br/>Rayshift starting in 3, 2, 1. <br/>All procedures clear.<br/>First Order, commencing operation. </p><p>...</p><p>For the third time since arriving at Chaldea, the pair was being awoken, for the second time it was by the licks of the odd animal. Fou, they remembered Mash calling it. They heard clashing sounds nearby. Looking up they saw Mash, no longer wounded and wearing strange form fitting armor. She was holding a giant slab in the shape of a cross, a hunk of metal no human should have been able to lift, let alone swing. But swing she did, the mass crashing through a terrifying animated skeleton that had been attacking her. She immediately picked it back up, spun around and sent it crashing through a second skeleton. The dust settled and all was still. It seemed that, for the moment, they were safe.</p><p>"Senpais!, you're awake, I'm so glad." Mash said, relieved expression on her face as she picked up the cross and ran up to the pair.</p><p>The pair just laid in the dirt mouth agape, staring at the burning world around them. It was an entirely different burning world than the one they had been in moments before. This one was outside, and a strange dark ring that seemed to bend the light around it took up a large part of the sky. Before they could even begin to gather their bearings they were startled by the appearance of a blue hologram in front of them.</p><p>"I finally got through! Hello? This is Chaldea Command Room. Do you read me?" it said.</p><p>The hologram was a Dr. Roman, chief of Chaldea's medical team. He barely had enough time to give Mash coordinates to what he called a 'leyline' before the image cut out. Mash prodded the stunned siblings, encouraging them to move. </p><p>As they walked Mash began to explain what she could. The Master Candidates had gathered in the control room and were about to attempt to rayshift to the Singularity when something had gone awry, resulting in the carnage the twins had seen. The automated system had recognized the twins as the only remaining Master Candidates and had tried again with them as Masters. This time it seemed to have worked correctly, the burning landscape the three walked through now was Fuyuki, year 2004. Singularity F.</p><p>The twins asked Mash if she was also a Master Candidate, to which she shook her head no. She began to explain what exactly a Master Candidate is and why Chaldea needed them in particular. What sets apart a Master Candidate from an ordinary mage is the aptitude to summon 'Servants', spirits of ancient heroes, and bind them to their control as familiars. Mash explained that she herself had been part of a Chaldea experiment that attempted to fuse a Heroic Spirit and a human in what they called a Demi-Servant. A Servant had bonded with her, but had laid dormant, leaving her a mostly ordinary human girl. The project had been deemed unsuccessful and was discontinued. When the trio had rayshifed and the system recognized the twins as Masters the Heroic Spirit inside Mash awakened, granting her the power of a Servant and forming a contract between her and the twins. She explained that Servants were divided into classes, and that her class was called 'Shielder', that unbelievable slab of metal she held apparently her shield. As a Demi-Servant she had strength, speed, and durability well beyond that of an ordinary human, or even any mage. Mash did not know the name of the Servant she had fused with, and she didn't know the extent of the abilities she had at her disposal, of particular note her 'Noble Phantasm'. Noble Phantasms, she explained, were Servants single greatest tool, usually the most notable part of their legends. They could be weapons with the power to destroy armies single-handedly, to summon powerful monsters, or any manner of other powerful effects well beyond a mage's wildest ambition. Without hers Mash would be in a severely compromised position should they have to fight against another Servant.</p><p>Lastly she explained Commands Spells, the red symbols that had etched themselves into the back's of the twins hands. Command Spells are formed when a contract is made between a Master and a Servant. The three Command Spells are extremely powerful magic, they can be used to bolster a Servant's power, to give there attack more strength or give them a second wind. Perhaps even more importantly though was their ability to compel a Servant, to enforce an order that they were for some reason unwilling to carry out. Normally a Master would only have the three Command Spells they got when a contract was formed, and if they ran out they could be put in a difficult situation had they given their Servant cause for ire, but Mash was reasonably certain she remembered Chaldea having the facilities to regenerate lost Command Spells. She urged caution, saying they shouldn't waste them needlessly, but also saying they shouldn't hesitate to use them should their use be required.</p><p>The trio continued their hike in the direction of the leyline, Mash easily smashing a few more skeletons they encountered. On the way they were surprised to encounter Chaldea's director Olga Marie, Mash saving the tearful girl by smashing through a skeleton that had cornered her. She hadn't seemed particularly grateful to have been rescued though, complaining loudly while they walked.</p><p>When they reached the leyline Olga Marie and Mash busied themselves, linking Mash's shield, hoping to use the focus of the leyline and Mash's deep well of Servant mana to cut through the noise and contact Chaldea. It worked, the blue hologram of Dr. Roman popping back into view. The next several minuets were filled with heated conversation. The two Masters and Mash just stood back as Olga Marie shouted and Dr. Roman did his best to pacify her while still explaining the situation. </p><p>The explosion had taken most of Chaldea's functionality offline and gravely wounded, perhaps fatally the remaining 46 Master candidates. Olga Marie had Dr. Roman put them in suspended animation, until a time when Chaldea had the time and resources to deal with them properly. Dr. Roman was working to repair the rayshift equipment to bring them back, but until then they had no choice but to investigate the singularity. </p><p>The decision was made to attempt to summon another Servant. Mash was a primarily defensive Servant, and while her Servant body was strong enough to easily fight everything they had encountered so far, they could be in trouble were they to encounter another Servant. Chaldea had only successfully performed a summoning three times out of many attempts over many years, and only the Servant now possessing Mash and one other were still around, but Dr. Roman was optimistic in their chances now that they had two full fledged Masters. Using Mash's shield tethered to the leyline as their catalyst the two Masters stood at the arms of the cross and chanted a incantation provided to them by Dr. Roman.</p><p>Magic circles appeared from the shield as they chanted, golden rings spinning and sparks flying as they gradually gained speed. A tall form began to take shape in the blinding light, and with a small bang the light shot outward, leaving behind a human form. The Servant was a beautiful woman, with skin paler than any the twins had ever seen. Her outfit did little to conceal her beauty, criss-crossing leather connecting what amounted to little more than a fetishistic set of black leather underwear. She wore a long red skirt that didn't meet in front, her long pale legs clad in dark thigh high stockings and tall heels. She had a pair of tall horns pointing straight up on her head and she wore a short mask concealing much of her face. She carried a scepter and behind her stood the looming form of an iron maiden bound in chains.</p><p>The woman casually surveyed her slack jawed Masters before opening her mouth to speak. "Ah. I guess this must be fate. Please call me Carmilla. I am an Assassin-class Servant."</p><p>The group began to explore the town. Olga Marie and Mash trailed behind, the former loudly arguing with Dr. Roman over comms, while Carmilla and her Masters chatted and familiarized themselves with each other in the front. Carmilla's true identity was that of Elizibeth Bathory, a 16th century noblewomen from Hungary. In life she had tortured, mutilated, and murdered hundreds of girls in the prime of their young lives, bathing in their blood in the pursuit of eternal youth. As her legend was repeated throughout the centuries it had become embellished with tales of vamprism, and this had manifested in the alias of Carmilla, as well as several of her abilities as a Servant. As they talked she only gave brief curt responses to her male Master, while giving her female Master her full attention as she readily recounted the lurid details of her crimes, the look in her eyes sending a shiver up the girl's spine.</p><p>The group encountered and handily defeated numerous enemies as they explored, Mash handling the defense, Carmilla relishing in the offense. Among them was a shadow Servant, a Servant who had lost their sense of self and who attacked ceaselessly as long as they could still move. With this loss of self their attacks lost much of their strength, their experience and techniques forgotten, and they proved little challenge for the combined might of Mash and Carmilla.</p><p>They briefly encountered a dying still lucid Servant. He spent his last moments telling them his story before passing, his Servant body dissolving into gold dust that blew away on the wind. He had been one of seven Servants summoned for a battle for possession of a Holy Grail, a mystic artifact said to grant any wish. A Saber class Servant had won the battle, and the city had been reduced to its current state. He had barely survived the final battle, crawling away to die on his own terms. Apart from him and the Saber, the few Servants that had survived to the end had been reduced to shadow Servants.</p><p>The Servant had told them where the final battle had taken place, and the group decided to head that way. They hoped that they might find and defeat the Saber Servant, assume control of the Grail, and set right this world, or at least find some clue of how to do so.</p><p>Eventually the group reached the mountain where the final battle for the Grail had taken place, prevailing against the enemies in their way. They found a cave in the side of the mountain and followed it to where it let out into an enormous cavern.  In the center stood the Saber class Servant, standing tall and proud, hands resting on the pommel of her sword stuck in the ground in front of her, posed as if she had been waiting for them. She seemed particularly interested in Mash, her pale yellow eyes sparing only a brief glance for Carmilla and completely ignoring the rest of the party. She briefly spoke, expressing the desire to 'test the truth of your shield', before she launched herself forward, armor materializing out of thin air to cover the black dress she wore.</p><p>Sparks flew as sword clashed off shield. A cacophony of sound erupted as a flurry of swings were blocked faster than human eyes could follow. The twin Masters and Olga Marie could do nothing but gawk as the two Servants fought. Carmilla was content to stand back as well for the time being, evaluating the skill of both friend and foe while also admiring the sight of their lithe youthful bodies.</p><p>Suddenly the Saber disengaged, distancing herself and assuming a stance with her blade held high above her head. Vast quantities of mana coalesced into ribbons of darkness that swirled around her sword.</p><p>"Everyone get behind me!" Mash yelled. "She's going to unleash her Noble Phantasm!"</p><p>As Mash had became more familiar with her shield through the last several hours of battle she had gained the ability to grant her Noble Phantasm a Psuedo True Name and the ability to use it, albeit at a reduced power. As the Saber Servant gathered mana and her companions gathered behind her Mash assumed her own stance and held up her shield, preparing to unleash her Noble Phantasm in turn.</p><p>Both Servants began to chant at nearly the same instant.</p><p>"Vortigern, Hammer of the Vile King, reverse the rising sun. Swallow the light, Excalibur Morgan!"</p><p>"True Name, pseudonym registered. Deploying Noble Phantasm. Lord Chaldeas!"</p><p>As she finished her chant the Saber Servant swung her sword down, the accumulated power bearing down toward the group in an enormous beam. Mash finished her chant just in time, slamming the base of her shield into the ground in front of the group. Geometric shapes ballooned from the center of the shield, increasing in size until they formed a magic circle at least five meters in diameter. Powerful rings of energy began to radiate out from the center, costing the circle in a thick shield of condensed mana. The beam of energy crashed into the shield, flattening into a giant disc and tearing a giant furrow into the ground. The onslaught did not let up, time seeming to stretch forever as Mash fought with all her strength to hold back the Saber's Noble Phantasm. The edges of the giant shield began to crumble, the giant disc of destruction narrowing into a cone around it as it continued to tear into the ground in all directions. Olga Marie shrieked as scorching heat and sharp fragments of stone washed over the group as the shield weakened.</p><p>"Masters!, I can't hold for much longer." Mash yelled. "If you use a Command Spell I should be able to hold on a few more seconds!"</p><p>Gudako felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to look she saw Carmilla looking at her.</p><p>"Master, use one to strength me as well, I'll use my Noble Phantasm to take the enemy out while she's distracted." she said.</p><p>The two Masters looked at each other and nodded. They turned their backs to each other, Gudao facing Mash and Gudako facing Carmilla. They held out their right hands emblazoned with the Command Spells, and tightly clasped their left hands together behind their backs. In unison the pair began to chant.</p><p>"By the power of my Command Spell, I order you, unleash your Noble Phantasm!"</p><p>A spell from each of their hands glowed bright red before fading, leaving behind only a faint smudge. Mash roared as renewed power flowed through her, the shapes of the magic circle glowing brighter than ever as they reformed. The cone of destruction was pushed back as the shield regained its strength.</p><p>"Blood, blood, blood...! Eternal beauty, an eternal banquet, it is time for the end of the ugliness of old age───. Phantom Maiden! Fuhahahahaha, ahahahahahahaa! Ahahahaha...!" Carmilla cackled, an almost sensual tone to her voice, ringing clear through the din of destruction surrounding them.</p><p>As she finished her chant the iron maiden she carried disappeared from behind her, leaving only chains lying in the dirt. Almost immediately the onslaught stopped and Mash dropped her shield to the ground, falling to one knee and breathing heavily. The shield fell just in time to see the doors of the iron maiden close around the enemy Servant, sickening sounds of rubbing metal echoing through the now suddenly much quieter crater. Blood began to pool from the base of the maiden, and both Masters felt an exhilarating rush, mostly from having just survived an event of literal earth shattering magnitude, but a little from the idea of their beautiful opponent having just been skewered dozens of times over.</p><p>The iron maiden stood tall in the silence for just a moment before shimmering and disappearing, materializing once more behind Carmilla, the chains rising from the ground to once more snake their ways around the instrument.</p><p>The enemy Servant was left standing there, seemingly unhurt for a moment before she buckled to one knee, only prevented from collapsing completely by leaning on her sword. Her armor had been shattered and fell from her body in great chunks, dissolving into thin air as it hit the ground. Her dress beneath was tattered to ribbons loosely hanging off her frame, threatening to fall off completely at the slightest provocation. Some did, a creamy pale thigh and the soft swell of one of her breasts coming into view as she drew ragged breaths. She was covered in deep wounds, blood pouring out over her skin and dress, the red contrasting strikingly with the white and black. She struggled to raise her head to face her opponents, one piercing yellow eye looking at her conquerors, the other either too caked with blood to open or destroyed entirely. She fought to draw breath, to give a few parting words to her enemy with her failing body.</p><p>"I was going to defend the Holy Grail to the end, but it seems I will always meet the same end if I'm alone. You wield that shield well, perhaps you will even prove worthy of it in the trials to come. Grand Order, the battle to obtain the Holy Grail has only just begun."</p><p>With those cryptic words she collapsed face first into the mud with a wet thud, body dissolving into gold dust and blowing away. Where she had been a glowing golden chalice now floated a foot from the ground.</p><p>Everyone but Carmilla collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and just trying to wrap their mind around their victory. Carmilla did her best to remain regally composed, but an astute eye might notice the increase in her breathing and the sweat on her brow.</p><p>A slow clapping began to echo throughout the cavern. Looking about for the source the group saw a familiar looking man in green perched on a ledge overlooking the cavern. Olga Marie yelled in excitement, running toward the man while shouting words of relief. She began to falter a little as she recognized something off about the demeanor of the man she knew. The man, Lev Lainur, revealed himself as the orchestrator of the explosion and expressed surprise that Olga Marie was alive, seeing as she had been the foremost target of the attack. He said that should Olga Marie attempt to return to Chaldea she would die immediately, her physical body there having already been destroyed, her rayshifed spirit in the singularity the result of some odd fluke. Olga Marie sunk to the ground, wide-eyed and babbling in denial.</p><p>Lev thrust one hand towards the Grail, it flew to his hand from where it had been floating, his hand closing around its stem. The other hand he thrust towards Olga Marie, who similarly went flying to Lev, his hand closing violently around her neck, a pitiful strangled cry escaping. He gestured the Grail and in front of him a circle began to expand. Through the circle Chaldea's command room was visible, the burning red sphere of CHALDEAS front and center. Lev thrust his hand holding Olga Marie through the portal, shoving her against the burning ball of fire.</p><p>Olga Marie screamed. She screamed in anguish at the crushing betrayal of a trusted aide. She screamed in horror at her family's life's work CHALDEAS, which now displayed a world of burning flames, all traces of life scoured from its surface. But most of all, she screamed in agony, her body splitting apart at a fundamental level as she reentered Chaldea where her body no longer existed, and what had yet to crumble apart was burnt in the hellfire of Earth's fate. Her screams faltered and faded as she sunk below the surface of the sphere, one outstretched hand dissolving into nothing before it could follow her under.</p><p>Lev lazily tossed the Grail aside where it landed a few meters away from his huddled enemies. The cavern loudly creaked and large chunks of stone rained down from the ceiling as the cavern began to collapse. He reintroduced himself as Lev Lainur Flauros, the one in charge of disposing of humanity in this era. Lev gloated that he had succeeded in his task, that he had successfully brought humanity to its end. Chaldea had managed to avoid destruction for the moment, but Lev said there was no need to kill them, for he had already won and that the destruction would catch up to them soon enough. He then bade farewell to the last remnants of humanity before turning and disappearing in a flash of light.</p><p>Mash rushed to her Masters' side, shielding them from the falling debris as she yelled at Dr. Roman to rayshift them out of the rapidly collapsing cavern.</p><p>...</p><p>When the pair came to for the fourth time they were lying on the floor of Chaldea's command room. They were greeted by Mash and Fou, who were both happy to seem them awake and unharmed. Between them lay the Grail, though neither of them remembered grabbing it. They were approached by a beautiful, oddly familiar looking woman who introduced herself as Leonardo Da Vinci, a Caster class Servant and Chaldea's third successfully summoned Servant. Da Vinci together with Dr. Roman, now Chaldea's acting director, began to explain the situation.</p><p>In the wake of what had transpired in the Fuyuki singularity, Chaldea's equipment had found seven more singularities, all significantly larger than the one they had just visited. Each of them was a pivotal point in Mankind's history, and they had all been destabilized, throwing a wrench into history and resulting in the destroyed world that CHALDEAS displayed. There had been attempts to contact the outside world, but there had been no reply, the outside world was already gone. CHALDEAS' magnetosphere and continued confirmation of history were the only reason Chaldea still stood. Chaldea's mission had changed from one of scientific curiosity to being the last hope to save all of human history. Armed with two Masters, if they could summon Servants, visit the singularities, and avert the disasters that sent history off course, there was yet hope for the salvation of mankind.</p><p>Dr. Roman asked if the pair were ready, if they were prepared to shoulder the hope of all humanity's future.</p><p>The twins looked at each other, grasped each other's hands, and turned to Dr. Roman. They squeezed their hands, taking comfort in each other's presence and responded. "Of course."</p><p>Dr. Roman, as Chaldea's new acting director, declared their new mission, Grand Order, formally undertaken.</p><p>The two Masters were exhausted after their very long day, but before releasing them to rest Da Vinci brought them to the summoning room and had them summon a half-dozen more Servants. Da Vinci wasn't entirely satisfied, but she could see that the two Masters were at the limit of their mana supply and ability to stay on their feet, so she dismissed them.</p><p>The exhausted pair trudged to their room where they stripped down and rinsed off the worst of the blood and grime that coated them before collapsing into the bed.</p><p>...</p><p>Gudako had been half in shock the day before, but as she watched her sleeping brother and reflected the magnitude of their situation hit her. They were humanity's last hope, all of human history rested on their shoulders. It was a truly daunting task. The twins would absolutely give it everything they've got, but still, it was quite intimidating. She recalled Olga Marie's screams, the sight of their enemy perforated with holes, and the feeling of Mash's blood pouring around her fingers, and a shiver ran up her spine. One hand found its way under the sheet, slowly crawling along her thigh.</p><p>It was then that she noticed Carmilla standing in the door frame, watching her. Carmilla smiled at her as she hurriedly pulled up the sheet to cover herself.</p><p>"Excuse me Master for disturbing you so early. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with something." Carmilla said.</p><p>"Oh, ah, sure." Gudako replied.</p><p>The pair just stared at each other for several long seconds, neither moving.</p><p>"I'll be out in a minute if you could just wait outside." Gudako said.</p><p>"Of course, Master." Carmilla replied, smiling wryly as she turned and left, door closing behind her.</p><p>The girl dressed quickly, doing her best to ignore the aches of her body. As she prepared to exit the room she wondered what Carmilla needed her for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A More Effective Method (Yuri, Dubious Consent, Blood Play, Blood, Snuff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important Characters:<br/>Gudako: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Master<br/>Carmilla: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Carmilla<br/>Jing Ke: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Jing_Ke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudako could feel Carmilla's eyes on her as she closed the door behind her. The way Carmilla looked at her made her feel like she was still seeing her bare. She felt herself flush a little.</p>
<p>"Apologies Master, you looked deep in thought and I thought it best not to interrupt. And well, the view as I waited was not unpleasant." Carmilla said.</p>
<p>"Ahh, uh, don't worry about it. What did you need?" Gudako asked, flushing even deeper.</p>
<p>"Let's talk as we walk Master." Carmilla said, not waiting for a reply as she turned and started down the hall. Gudako quickly hurried to catch up, walking beside the taller woman.</p>
<p>"Do you remember Ms. Da Vinci talking about Chaldea's facilitates for strengthening Servants? You seemed near the brink of total exhaustion and she spoke at length about many things." Carmilla started.</p>
<p>"Uh, some, I think. Why?" Gudako responded.</p>
<p>"Chaldea's equipment can use a number of different materials to strengthen a Servant, but for the purpose of this conversation I'd like to make sure you're aware of the potential of using Servants as material to strengthen other Servants." Carmilla answered.</p>
<p>"You want to use Chaldea's equipment to strengthen yourself at the expense of another Servant?" Gudako replied, feeling her pulse quicken at the idea.</p>
<p>"Not at all, Chaldea's equipment is so dreadfully dull, entirely clinical, no romance to it at all. It's a very 'one size fits all' method. If a Servant has an affinity for some other method the results can be significantly more effective." Carmilla said.</p>
<p>"And you have an affinity for some other method?"</p>
<p>"I've already told you about myself, if you think about it, I'm confident you'll arrive at the answer."</p>
<p>The girl felt a shiver run up her spine as she realized what Carmilla was implying, bathing in the blood of a young maiden. Briefly her blood ran cold as she wondered if Carmilla planned to bathe in her blood, but she quickly realized that didn't make much sense, after all she wasn't a Servant, and she started to calm down. Mostly.</p>
<p>"And if I haven't misread you, I believe you'd be quite interested in watching the process, perhaps even aiding me." Carmilla continued.</p>
<p>Gudako flushed at these words. How did Carmilla know? Had her excitement and lingering gaze the day before really been so plain to see? Had any more people noticed this about her or her brother, or did Carmilla just have an eye for this kind of thing as a like minded individual. She had never let this morbid curiosity be anything more than that, never indulged in anything immoral on that scale. Would she really let Carmilla kill another one of their Servants, with the pretense of strengthening, but the two of them knowing it was mostly for the thrill of the process? She was pretty sure there wouldn't be any negative repercussions, mages weren't generally ones to concern themselves with morality, only caring about potential results and potential risks. Really she and her brother were unusually moral as mages go, perhaps they were overcompensating for the guilt they felt at their darker desires. Even if there were objections among the staff, as the last hope of humanity she and her brother could probably get away with anything they wanted, so long as their actions were less ruinous than the disaster they're averting they would have the moral high ground.</p>
<p>"We're here Master." Carmilla said.</p>
<p>Gudako suddenly realized they had stopped in front of a door. Carmilla opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room, and Gudako followed after. She assumed the room was Carmilla's, the room was sparsely decorated, but what was their matched her style. The room was lit by a number of candlesticks around the room. The room's main feature though was a regal looking claw foot bathtub in the center of the room. The room smelled strongly of alcohol. Leaning against the bathtub was the form of Jink Ke, another Servant she vaguely remember having summoned the day before.</p>
<p>Jing Ke had a bottle in one hand and her clothes had come mostly undone. They had slipped completely off of one shoulder, exposing a large expanse of pale white skin and the swell of the top of one slender breast, and one entire leg was exposed to the top of one creamy thigh. Modesty was for the moment preserved, but that threatened to change at the slightest shift. She began to rouse as the two women approached.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Mashtur, you're here. 'Milla said she was gunna bring you. Said there was someway even a failure of an assassin like myself could be of use!" she slurred, gesticulating with her bottle.</p>
<p>Jing Ke upended the bottle over her open mouth but nothing came out. She squinted at it before tossing it aside and staggering to her feet. As she stood a knife fell from her sleeve, Jing Ke dexterously catching it before it could hit the ground. She looked at it curiously, giggling and taking it out of its sheath, balancing the tip of the blade on one finger and miraculously keeping it balanced as she drunkenly swayed. It seemed even being this deep into the drink couldn't dampen her years of honed skills and Servant reflexes. Perhaps even more miraculous was that her clothes still hadn't slipped and exposed her breast yet.</p>
<p>"Out of the Servants you've summoned so far she seemed to be quite a good fit for our needs." Carmilla started. "She is also an assassin class Servant, and I doubt she would see much of the battlefield with myself filling that niche already, so she will be unlikely to be missed. Also I believe it is more efficient to strength one Servant with another of the same class. She also seemed eager to help, something about using this second chance to make up for failings in life."</p>
<p>"And I assume it doesn't hurt that she's a beautiful young woman, just the sort who might have earned herself a supporting role in your legend." Gudako replied dryly.</p>
<p>"Of course Master." Carmilla replied with a smile. "Just as I said earlier, I believe the more affinity I have with a method the greater the potential benefit will be."</p>
<p>"You said she was eager to help, but she seems to not really know what you plan to do, as well as not being in the best state of mind for serious decision making. Did you have anything to do with that?"</p>
<p>"You are our Master, and we are but your humble Servants, familiars to be used and discarded as you see fit. And I don't believe it would be any harder for you to summon her a second time, or even a third or forth time, should either of you desire it." Carmilla replied.</p>
<p>Carmilla walked over to a small table and picked up a coil of rope. She walked over to her Master to held it out.</p>
<p>"I think this will go smoother if she is bound. Can you handle that or shall I?" Carmilla asked.</p>
<p>Gudako stood there for a long moment. She was no stranger to ropes in the bedroom, and was confident she could tie up Jing Ke, but her hesitation wasn't about that. This was the time to make a decision, whether she would stop this here and now, or whether she would cross that line, indulge her darker nature in a consequence free environment. She looked up to meet Carmilla gaze, the beautiful woman who sent her heart a flutter in ways that only her brother had ever before, the woman who's piercing eyes seemed to see through her, to who she truly was. With a gulp she reached for the rope, feeling her heart skip a beat as her hand brushed against Carmilla's. A grin that exposed her pale fangs spread across Carmilla's face.</p>
<p>The girl walked up to Jing Ke, confiscating the knife and laying it on the table before grabbing the girls wrists and beginning to tie them behind her.</p>
<p>"Mashtur, I don't really mind but couldn't you at least buy a girl a drink first? Ah, that 'minds me, didn't you say you had another bottle of that good stuff 'Milla?" Jing Ke asked.</p>
<p>Gudako gave Carmilla a look with one eyebrow raised. Carmilla just smiled coolly and walked to the table, picking up a second bottle that had been laying against the wall beneath it. She walked to Jing Ke, uncorking the bottle and tilting it tantalizingly a few inches away from her head. Jing Ke leaned forward, tongue outstretched, eagerly anticipating the alcohol. It was then that the half of her dress that had slipped from her shoulder finally fell from her chest, exposing the slender slope of flesh beneath. Jing Ke paid it no mind, entirely focused on the bottle. Carmilla did not pour into her waiting mouth though, pulling the bottle back, drawing a whine from Jing Ke. Instead she threw back her head and took a swig herself, stepped forward, grabbed Jing Ke's face with both hands, and kissed the surprised girl. She kissed the girl passionately for several seconds, Jing Ke quickly overcoming her surprise to return the kiss, although rather drunkenly. Eventually Carmilla stepped back, it seemed Carmilla's fangs had gotten a little rough with Jing Ke's tongue, drink and a little blood now dripping from the corners of both girls' mouths.</p>
<p>"Not the most efficient way to imbibe, but I suppose I see the appeal." Jing Ke said, smiling drunkenly.</p>
<p>Carmilla took a second swig from the bottle, but this time ignored the wanting tongue of Jing Ke. She walked past the partially restrained assassin, stopping in front of her Master, who stood staring like a deer in headlights. Carmilla smiled, reaching down and gently cupping her Master's chin. She could feel the girl's racing pulse as she tilted her face up and stared deep into her eyes. Carmilla then lent down, sealing the girl's lips with her own.</p>
<p>The kiss was intoxicating, the involvement of alcohol only playing a small role in that. As Carmilla's tongue toyed with her own the girl tasted something metallic behind the alcohol, her heart raced as she realized it was probably Jing Ke's blood. She felt a sharp pain as Carmilla's fangs sampled how she compared.</p>
<p>Eventually Carmilla pulled back, prodding the slack jawed girl to resume her work. A few minutes later Jing Ke lay bound on the floor. She had been bound with skilled turtle shell bondage, rope framing her one exposed breast. She had not been wearing anything beneath her dress, and she had moaned as the rope was pulled taut against her sensitive nether region, said rope now the only thing preserving that part of her modesty. Her wrist, ankles, and hair were bound together behind her back, forcing her spine and neck to arc back and pulling the skin of her chest taut, making her already slight chest appear even more so. There was still a few meters of rope, and this was fed through a loop in the ceiling, directly over the tub. Carmilla hauled Jing Ke into the air, eliciting a giggle from the girl as she swung from side to side. Carmilla secured the end of the rope and approached her Master.</p>
<p>Carmilla reached toward the girl's chest and began to undo the straps that held her uniform together. Gudako looked up nervously at her, confused, but not moving to stop her.</p>
<p>"This will get quite messy, and fresh blood feels the best on bare skin. And if I felt the need to remove your clothes after we have already gotten started I might not be in the right mind to leave them in a state where you could wear them when you leave." Carmilla said.</p>
<p>Gudako flushed red at this, flushing even redder at a wolf whistle from Jing Ke. It did not take long for Carmilla to disrobe her completely, the girl standing there beet red, doing everything she could to keep her clenched fists at her sides instead of trying to hide herself from Carmilla's appraising gaze. Her heart raced and she felt like it might burst as she felt Carmilla's eyes rove over her body. Carmilla's gaze judged her both as a woman and as a subject of sexual desire, but there was also something darker to her analysis, something that sent a cold shiver up the girl's spine.</p>
<p>Carmilla took a step back and began to disrobe herself, eye's never breaking from her Master's, a small smile across her lips. First she unfasten the skirt, letting it pool on the ground at her feet. It was followed by the detached sleeves and the tall collar. She then began to remove the scant leather that covered her torso, her Master gawking as her beautiful impossibly pale mounds came into view, topped by hard nipples of the palest pink. She slid it down her hips and legs, exposing her most private of areas, the pale expanse unbroken by a single hair. She turned around and walked to the table, giving her Master a good view of her equally delicious back and rear. She then leaned back against the table, pulling off her heels one at a time before sliding her thigh high stocking down and off. Finally, she removed her horned hair ornament, placing them on the table, leaving the woman entirely nude save the mask adorning her face.</p>
<p>Carmilla walked back to her Master, standing intimately close, only a few inches separating their nude bodies.</p>
<p>"Master, before we start there's something I feel the need to bring up." Carmilla said, expression mildly displeased. "Of course I know logically that causing you harm would be quite counterproductive. Without you humanity is lost, and if humanity is lost all the beautiful young girls who have ever lived would be lost with it. I also have grown fond of you even in this short time we have known each other, I feel a special kinship I have never felt with any other. You have not even begun to explore your potential, and I would very much enjoy accompanying you and aiding you in your journey. But I fear that in the throes of passion I may become short sighted. I am loath to be compelled to do anything, but I think in this instance it would be prudent for you to use a Command Spell proactively, to order me to bring you no harm."</p>
<p>The red haired girl looked up at Carmilla, shivering as she imagined what the woman implied. She held up her hand with the Command Spell on it, tentatively laying it on the skin between Carmilla's breasts.</p>
<p>"Carmilla, by my Command Spell, I order you, bring me no ''permanent'' harm." </p>
<p>The freshly regenerated Command Spell flared bright red before fading completely, leaving only a smudge behind. Behind her mask Carmilla's eyebrows rose in genuine surprise, a wide grin spreading across her usually composed face as she felt the magic soak into her and become part of her. Carmilla had intended to ease the girl in, but it seems she had been mistaken to take her new Master lightly. The girl may have started on the back foot, but she was rapidly getting her footing, and while this particular fetish had been previously unexplored she had quite to body of more general experience to draw on. It seemed she was not afraid of what Carmilla would do with the leeway she had given her. Well, either that or she enjoyed the fear.</p>
<p>Carmilla walked to the table where she retrieved Jing Ke's dagger. Returning to her Master she held out the sheathed blade handle first.</p>
<p>"Why don't you get our bath started Master." she said with a fanged grin.</p>
<p>Gudako smiled nervously, pausing for only a moment before accepting the blade and walking over to the bath. She unsheathed the dagger, dropping the sheath at her feet and turning the dagger over in her hand, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship. She was about to gently run a finger along the edge when she was interrupted by Carmilla.</p>
<p>"Careful Master, that blade is poisoned, strong enough to harm a Servant. I fear there would not be enough time to get you medical attention if you were to accidentally cut yourself."</p>
<p>Gudako gulped, pulling her hand back from the edge. She turned her attention to Jing Ke, and started to run the back of the knife along the base of the girl's exposed breast.</p>
<p>"Ah, knife play now Mashtur? This just keeps getting kinkier, I like it." Jing Ke said.</p>
<p>As she ran the dull side of the knife against Jing Ke's nipple she started to grope her covered breast, feeling the nipple grow stiff beneath the cloth, pinching it and drawing a gasp from the bound girl. She moved her hand down to the rope that stretched across her stomach and ran down between her legs, snugly resting against her most sensitive parts. She grabbed hold of the rope, tugging it gently as the knife drifted upward, teasing at the girl's throat. She gave the rope a harder tug, and Jing Ke threw back her head, letting out a surprised moan of discomfort and pleasure. The red haired girl dexterously flipped the dagger in her hand, dragging it in one swift ferocious movement from one side of Jing Ke's throat to the other. Jing Ke's eye's widened with shock as blood began to pour freely into the tub.</p>
<p>Carmilla walked up to her Master and careful extracted the dagger from the hand that hung limply at her side. She retrieved the sheath from the ground and sheathed the knife after wiping it clean on the hem of Jing Ke's clothing. She placed it on the ground before returning her attention to her Master, who stared transfixed at the fountain of blood. She walked up behind the girl, embracing her from behind, pressing her breasts into the girl's back, resting her head on her shoulder, and folding her arms beneath the girls breasts.</p>
<p>"Isn't it beautiful?" Carmilla said, voice trembling just a hair.</p>
<p>The girl only nodded, staring as the bathtub slowly filled.</p>
<p>"Truly this is quite convenient, human girls only have so much blood, it took dozens to properly fill even a small bath. But as a Servant, she'll just keep regenerating until her mana is exhausted. And that wound! It wouldn't be odd for a Servant to recover from having their throat opened with a normal blade, it was very thoughtful of her to provide a weapon that prevented it from easily healing."</p>
<p>They stood and watched until the bath had filled about a quarter of the way. Carmilla disengaged from her Gudako and offered her Master her hand. Carmilla stepped into the tub, feeling the thick red liquid squish between her toes. She sat down, reclining against the tub, the flow of blood from Jing Ke's neck splashing between her breasts and cascading down her body. She pulled her Master's hand, pulling her down on top of her and pulling her into a kiss, the flow of blood hitting the girl in the back of her head, dying her red hair a darker shade. The kissed passionately for several seconds, a faint taste of blood permeating the kiss as they mashed lips and wrestled tongues. Gudako pulled back, arching herself backwards and opening her mouth wide to catch the flow. The taste was not one she would describe as tasty, but in this context it was definitely one she found enormously arousing. When her mouth began to overflow she closed it, leaning forward and returning to Carmilla's embrace, locking lips once more and feeding the beautiful woman straight from her mouth. Carmilla's tongue roved along her gums, over and around her tongue, and along her teeth, seemingly trying to retrieve every last drop of blood. This kiss lasted longer than the last, but they did finally break it off, both panting heavily as they stared into each others eyes.</p>
<p>Gudako leaned back once more, arching her back even further so the stream of blood would land on her chest. Carmilla leaned forward, one arm behind the girl's back, supporting her, and began to lap the blood from the girl's chest. She dragged her tongue across the skin, trying to collect as much as possible. She traced lines across the girl's soft mounds, teasing her stiff nipples with her deft tongue and sharp teeth. She moved her free hand between the girl's legs, slowly teasing the folds as she continued to lick. She slid a couple of fingers into the girl, pumping them in and out, slowly gaining speed, demonstrating a near unbelievable level of skill as she fingered the girl without her dangerously long fingernails posing any hindrance. Carmilla's fingers explored the girl's depths, her thumb toyed with her clit, her lips, tongue, and teeth roamed across her breasts and nipples, and Gudako's moans grew louder and louder as she rapidly approached climax.</p>
<p>It was then that Carmilla noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. The door was open a crack, the lights in the hall beyond dim. She could see the outline of the peeping tom, head crowned with curved horns, and she could see long pink fingers curled around the door frame. Carmilla's temper began to rise, but she decided she wouldn't let anyone, not even that girl, ruin this. She put the voyeur out of her mind and returned her focus to the task at hand. </p>
<p>Carmilla did not slow as her Master began to cry out and shudder beneath her, instead she curled her fingers that held the girl's waist, digging her nails into the girl's skin below her breast, and dragged her hand down the girl's ribs. The girl's eyes shot open as screams of pain and pleasure tore from her mouth. Carmilla finally stopped when her Master's cries finally petered out and she hung limply in her arms. She leaned forward to lick the fresh blood from the shallow wounds. Most would not be able to taste the difference between one girl's blood and another's, decrying both as equally foul, but Carmilla considered herself a connoisseur. She could taste the youthful vigor in both Jing Ke's and her Master's blood, a little more youthful in the latter. She could taste the strength in the blood, her Master was no slouch but her talents and skills were less physical, the years of dedication delicious in Jing Ke's blood. There was the faintest hint of alcohol in Jing Ke's blood, but the volume she had regenerated and shed had greatly diluted the stronger taste it had initially. Both would have been top shelf back in her castle, the cream of the crop, but in the here and now she had to give the edge to her Master's blood, perhaps only because she knew it belonged to a still living human girl, not a shadow of one from the past.</p>
<p>Carmilla's teeth sank into the flesh around the girl's wound, some base desire compelling her to drink more deeply. She felt a sharp sting somewhere deep in the back of her brain and recoiled, the Command Spell doing its due diligence to instill an even stronger compulsion.</p>
<p>The girl in her arms roused, and with a smile leaned into Carmilla, joining their lips in another kiss, sharing the taste of her own blood. The tub passed three-quarters full as they shared their embrace.</p>
<p>Carmilla broke off the kiss, placing her hands on her Master's shoulders, gently applying downward pressure. It only took a moment for the girl to understand that Carmilla meant it was her turn for pleasure. With a grin she took a gulp of air, screwed her eyes shut and dove beneath the surface. She blindly felt for Carmilla's leg, using it as a guide to bring her mouth between the woman's thighs. She opened her mouth, which immediately flooded with Jing Ke's blood, and began to lick her Servant's sensitive folds. She was no stranger to cunnilingus, though she had only ever done it under water once, and never while submerged in blood, but she quickly got the hang of it.</p>
<p>Gudako explored with practiced tongue for several seconds before trying to pull back to surface for air. She was stopped by Carmilla's hand holding her firmly in place. She panicked momentarily, but she trusted Carmilla to know how long a girl could last and she trusted the Command Spell to keep her honest. The seconds passed as the girl performed with renewed vigor, desperate to earn fresh air. She was an instant away from using a second Command Spell when she felt the hand relent. She broke the surface, taking a deep breath of air, followed by hacking coughs, trying to get out the blood she had breathed in in her haste. Once her coughing fit had subsided she only had time for a couple heaving breaths of air before Carmilla plunged her back beneath the surface. She got back to work quickly, assuming this cycle wouldn't end until Carmilla had climaxed and unsure how long she could keep this up.</p>
<p>How many times had she dove under, six? seven? Gudako was nearly delirious with oxygen deprivation, no longer clear minded enough to even consider using a Command Spell. Her mind was solely consumed with moving her tongue, with stimulating whatever it had found itself in. Suddenly the pressure on the back of her head disappeared, replaced with pressure on both sides of her head. This pressure was different, squeezing her head and shuddering erratically. As the edges of her vision began to blacken this pressure finally disappeared too, replaced by something grabbing her arm and hauling her up until she broke the surface.</p>
<p>She took in deep shuddering breaths, her breasts heaving alluringly. The breaths were followed by more wretched coughs, her breasts jiggling no less alluringly then they had heaved. She lifted a hand to wipe the blood from her eyes, but her wrist was grabbed before reaching it's destination. Carmilla sat up, wrapping her arms behind the girls back and leaning down to clean the blood from her face with her tongue. Gudako felt Carmilla's tongue slide across her eyelid, the tip gently dipping into the crevice where her tear duct lay. She cautiously blinked as Carmilla got started on her other eye, no blood dripping in to sting. Carmilla less thoroughly licked most of the rest of the blood from the girl's face, lingering on her lips and sharing a brief kiss where she could taste a subtle hint of her own arousal through the thick taste of blood.</p>
<p>The pair laid back in the tub, the girl resting her head on Carmilla's bosom, content to relax and soak in their post-coital bliss. At some point Carmilla had removed her mask, apparently now feeling comfortable enough with her master to bare herself fully. She blushed slightly, almost imperceptibly as her Master stared and smiled at her, admiring her beauty.</p>
<p>Suddenly they were surrounded by a bright golden glow. Looking around in surprise they noticed Jing Ke was similarly glowing. As they gawked Jing Ke and her blood began to fade. Suddenly finding herself in an empty tub, the red haired girl awkwardly slipped and smacked her elbow on the side as she struggled to find purchase. Carmilla held out a hand, helping her wincing Master to her feet.</p>
<p>"Well, that was quite inconvenient, I would have enjoyed a longer soak. I suppose I shouldn't have expected an untested method to work flawlessly the first time. It does save us washing, though that would have been enjoyable in its own right. Perhaps a stronger Servant would last longer. Or maybe you could use a Command Spell to re-invigorate her when she's running low. Hmm, but that would require to to divide your attention, perhaps my other Master could make himself useful, though I do somewhat loathe the idea of a male audience." Carmilla said, losing herself in thought.</p>
<p>The girl stumbled woozily to her clothes and gracelessly began to dress.</p>
<p>"Ahh Master, I'd be remiss if I didn't mention the results of our experiment." Carmilla said.</p>
<p>Gudako turned and looked at Carmilla.</p>
<p>"I do indeed feel stronger, and, apart from the very end, the process was quite enjoyable as well."</p>
<p>The girl blushed and averted her eyes. Carmilla walked up to her, cupping her face and leaning in for one more, chaste kiss, before pulling back.</p>
<p>You didn't lose enough blood to pose any risk, and your wound has mostly clotted already, but a visit to the infirmary would probably accelerate your recovery." Carmilla said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Carmilla, I'll do that." Gudako said as she finished dressing and opened the door.</p>
<p>"Plus, the sooner you recover, the sooner we can adjust our experiment and try again." she heard as the door shut behind her.</p>
<p>After the girl had left Carmilla went to the door to investigate. On the floor just outside where the voyeur had stood was a small damp spot, one no one would notice unless they knew to check. Carmilla shook her head, a sneer on her face. That girl may act superior, but deep down they were the same, both driven by the same desires. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Gudako was returning to her room, about to open the door when she heard feminine moans from the other side. She opened the door to see her brother fucking Mash doggy style on their bed. Mild irritation flared up, that he would seduce Mash without her, but she quickly realized that was pretty hypocritical of her and dismissed the idea. Even before all this their relationship had been fairly open, they were content knowing they were first in each other hearts and they didn't mind sharing, especially when they shared together. But now they already had summoned half a dozen Servants with plans to summon many more, some of the most exceptional people in all of human history, all in the peak of their youth and beauty, and all obedient to them. They were going to be having so much more, and so much more diverse sex than ever before in their lives. There was no need for jealously here, they would revel in their new world together.</p>
<p>She approached the bed, the pair only noticing her when she was within arms reach. Her brother flinched briefly, but then smiled at her, simply startled by her sudden apparition. Mash stared at her, her eye that wasn't obscured by her hair open in surprise.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Senpai! I uh, I.." Mash stammered.</p>
<p>Gudako cut her off with a kiss, the surprised girl's eye going even wider briefly before relaxing and closing as she leaned into the kiss. She reached down, cupping Mash's dangling breast and pinching a nipple while she tried to taste every inch of the girl's tongue. After a long moment she broke off the kiss, standing up straight, hands going to the buckles on her clothes.</p>
<p>"Got room for one more?" she asked with a rhetorical smile.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Half an hour later three sweaty and sticky bodies lay entangled on the bed, the twins leaning against each other, Mash sleeping between them, head resting on their torsos.</p>
<p>"So how'd you end up banging Mash?" Gudako asked.</p>
<p>"Almost the same way you did. Someone sent her to wake us up and deliver a message. When she knocked and asked to come in I said yes. She was taken aback at my state of undress but approached anyway. She stumbled over her words and I could see her staring at my dick under the sheet. I asked her if she wanted to touch it, she turned red and started stammering faster. I pulled her into a kiss and she just melted. After that she was completely on board. We were only at it for a few minutes before you came back. Where were you anyway? Those wounds on your side are new." Gudao asked.</p>
<p>"That's quite a bit of a story." she started, reaching down and lazily playing with her brother's dick. "One that I think you'll agree is more interesting than yours."</p>
<p>The girl jerked her brother's exhausted dick to two more orgasms as she regaled him the tale, his seed spilling over the three embracing bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Inventive Solution (Yuri, Straight, Dubious Consent, Consent, Snuff, Genderbent)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important Characters:<br/>Leonardo Da Vinci: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Leonardo_Da_Vinci<br/>Boudica: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Boudica<br/>Mata Hari: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Mata_Hari<br/>Alexander: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Alexander</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo Da Vinci panted heavily as she lay sprawled across her bed, admiring her sweaty body in the large mirror she had attached to the ceiling above it. She was not here for sleeping, like most Servants Da Vinci had no need for sleep. In fact, while many Servants would often sleep anyway, as a convenient way to pass the time, she rarely did, thrilled to have the extra time to engross herself in some project or other in her lab. No, she was not here for sleep, she was here to satisfy an entirely different physical need.</p><p>When Leonardo Da Vinci had been summoned as a Servant she had used the opportunity to try something new. Instead of taking the stale male form she had in life she opted to take a female one. She hadn't taken just any old female form, she had taken the form that most closely embodied her own ideal of beauty, the one who's portrait was her most famous work of art; the Mona Lisa. Her summoning had taken place almost a year ago now, and she had enjoyed the novel experience in the time since. She enjoyed the feeling of her own body, how it swayed and bounced while she walked, the gazes it drew from Chaldea's staff and Servants, male and female alike. What she had not anticipated however was how horny her new body would make her. Just existing in her body was a highly arousing experience, one that she found occasionally distracted her from her work. She had taken a few of Chaldea's staff to bed, enjoying the time she had spent with Dr. Roman the most, but most of the time she took care of her needs herself, watching herself in the mirror hung above her bed. In life she had engaged freely in carnal matters, and as a Servant she was for the most part entirely fine with her increased libido. She did, on occasion, become exasperated when desire would build to the point of distraction when she wanted to focus on her work.</p><p>One upside of her increased libido was that Da Vinci came up with many of her best ideas while laying in bed basking in post-orgasmic clarity. Today though, an unbidden thought was once again encroaching on her brainstorming. Several days ago she had happened to have a friendly chat with Carmilla over a cup of tea. She had asked Carmilla how she had been getting on at Chaldea and Carmilla had recounted a lurid story, a grisly tale of blood and sex. Initially Da Vinci had been taken aback, appalled even at the very thought, but that quelled mostly after some rational thinking. She may have found the idea distasteful, but Chaldea did indeed already have equipment for strengthening one Servant at the cost of another, and although it was probably an excuse, Carmilla's method would work more efficiently for her than the standard equipment. Carmilla was not the only evil Servant at Chaldea and they would need to make use of every available resource if they were to recover humanity. Some degree of distasteful things would have to forgiven and allowed if they wanted to accomplish their goal. As the days passed though Da Vinci kept finding her mind wandering to Carmilla's conversation. Carmilla had complained about something, that a Servant's body might disappear at inconvenient times when their mana ran out, and Da Vinci's inventor brain had deigned to set itself to solving the task.</p><p>Da Vinci had no intention of realizing this idea, but as she mused on it her plan became more robust, and the more robust her ideas became the more often she found herself thinking about them. Occasionally her mind would wander to the rest of Carmilla's tale and something else quite familiar and unwelcome would begin to drift at the edge of her consciousness. Fearing what that may be she would force herself to think of anything else, even if it was often Carmilla's problem.</p><p>As Da Vinci laid there she again felt unwelcome thoughts beginning to grow. She shook her head, sighing loudly. She knew from decades of experience that she had never been able to table an idea once it had gotten this far, the only possible way she might excise this idea would be to realize it. A wave of relief washed over her as she finally resolved to work on this project. She stood up, stretched, and began walking to the door. Belatedly she remembered to dress and then she was gone, off to gather the necessary materials as well as a few Servant volunteers.</p><p>...</p><p>Da Vinci entered her lab with three Servants in tow; Boudica, Mata Hari, and Alexander. When asked for help both Boudica and Mata Hari had asked what she wanted help with. She had answered honestly, if briefly, saying that she was researching methods to partially incarnate and preserve a Servant's body. Neither had asked her to elaborate further, and both agreed to help, Boudica somewhat tersely, Mata Hari with a gentle smile that tugged at Da Vinci's base desires. Alexander hadn't bothered to ask for any details, saying that he was always happy to help a beautiful woman, his youthful grin similarly provoking Da Vinci. Da Vinci had the three wait in the first room of her lab, entering the next to finalize her preparation.</p><p>The centerpiece of her solution was the Holy Grail that had been recovered from Fuyuki. Incarnation, the granting of a human body and a second chance at life, was a common wish among Servants, and one which Da Vinci believed would be trivial for the Grail. This Grail had been mostly used up, Da Vinci guessed that if you simply wished to the Grail it could incarnate at most three Servants, maybe four if they were all on the weaker side. Of course the Grail wasn't trying to be efficient, it was just trying to be direct, and it didn't have Da Vinci's intellect. She didn't need the Grail to grant a living body to a living Servant, she needed the Grail to grant a dead body to a dying Servant. If you removed the need for elaborate functioning organs and living functioning cells the burden would be greatly decreased. Having a Servant's body hang around for an extra hour should be simple, having it hang around permanently would take more mana but shouldn't be any more complicated.</p><p>Da Vinci finished attaching one last wire to the Holy Grail, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. The chalice sat in the middle of a nest of wire and tubes, a couple of monitors arrayed about it with numbers and graphs regularly updating on their screens. Satisfied, Da Vinci walked to the door and called in Boudica.</p><p>Da Vinci's eye's roved across Boudica's body as she walked past to a chair in the center of the room. She admired her breasts as they bounced in her top that was basically just a bra, her hips as they swayed in her tiny shorts. Da Vinci felt the familiar sensation of arousal beginning to build within her core, but did her best to shove it to the back of her mind.</p><p>"What do you need me to do Ms. Da Vinci?" Boudica asked.</p><p>"I need to attach some nodes to you, to monitor your vitals and mana. Would you mind disrobing?" Da Vinci replied.</p><p>With the amount of skin Boudica was showing already undressing wasn't really unnecessary, but Da Vinci felt the words slip past her lips unbidden, selfish desire working her jaws before a more clinical and scientific response could be made.</p><p>Boudica face flushed slightly, almost imperceptibly, but she nodded and began to undress. She started with her tall boots, pulling them off one at a time followed by her stockings. Next was the upper part of her top, the detached sleeves and collar. She then hesitated for a moment before leaning forward slightly and unhooking her top, letting it fall away, exposing her globes. She straightened back up and hooked her thumbs into her waistband, pulling down her shorts and underwear together in one smooth motion. She stood nervously, one arm hanging loosely while the other hugged her abdomen and held her elbow, but she didn't move to cover herself.</p><p>Da Vinci gave Boudica a thorough appraising look, admiring her sexy body. She felt her arousal build further and she hastily began to sort out wires, forcing her hands into action so they wouldn't try to sneak beneath her skirt. She attached several nodes to Boudica's skin, not so accidentally brushing the back of her hand against the base of her breasts more than once.</p><p>Boudica's face was flushed deeper when Da Vinci stepped back. Da Vinci directed Boudica to sit in the examination chair, and once she had Da Vinci began to tighten straps around her arms and legs.</p><p>"Is this really necessary? You haven't really explained what it is you needed me for." Boudica asked.</p><p>Da Vinci considered the question for a moment, ultimately deciding to just be honest.</p><p>"I assume you've heard Carmilla's story? She seems to have been telling it to anyone who would listen. She complained to me about Servant bodies disappearing prematurely and bringing an abrupt stop to things, so I've decided to work on a solution to that problem." Da Vinci replied.</p><p>Boudica's fists clenched nervously and she pulled her bonds tight.</p><p>"And I factor in to this? You're going to kill me to test your theory just so Carmilla can enjoy her vile murder more?" Boudica replied angrily.</p><p>"It's not solely for Carmilla's sake. I'm sure both your Masters will be pleased if this works." Da Vinci replied. "And I'm sure you've seen Jing Ke about, you should be summoned again in short order."</p><p>Boudica's bonds slackened slightly as she untensed slightly.</p><p>"But another copy of me would be just that, another copy. The me sitting here, my memories of this summoning would be gone. It doesn't matter in the end though, I am a Servant, and if this is how I can be of use, so be it." Boudica said.</p><p>"Perhaps, but not necessarily. Summoning is an enigmatic thing, you could be a blank slate, no memories of your past summoning, or maybe you would remember. I've noticed Jing Ke flushing red and avoiding Carmilla, acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Could be she just heard the story from someone else, but maybe she remembers. Maybe she doesn't strictly remember the event, but has a vague feeling about it, a nagging Deja Vu that she cant stop thinking about."</p><p>"You make it almost sound like you think she enjoyed the experience." Boudica replied incredulously.</p><p>Da Vinci shrugged. "I can't say for certain. If you remember this conversation ask her yourself. Perhaps you can commiserate on your experiences together."</p><p>Boudica laughed tersely. "So are you just going to kill me now, or should I steel myself for brutal torture?"</p><p>"For this first test I think being as simple as possible is best, to minimize the potential failure points of the experiment and to gather as much information as possible for the next."</p><p>"Fine then, get on with it."</p><p>Da Vinci fiddled with the dials, getting everything ready. When she finished she stood by the chair and met Boudica's gaze. The girl's scathing look only caused Da Vinci's arousal to burn hotter. Da Vinci's thighs rubbed together subconsciously as she raised her gauntleted hand.</p><p>With a grunt she slammed her hand forward, punching through Boudica's chest, destroying her Spiritual Core and putting a hole through the chair beneath her. Da Vinci came as she murdered her fellow Servant, a wave of pleasure blooming in her abdomen and cascading across her entire body. Boudica's eyes went wide and she wretched blood over her chest and Da Vinci's arm. Da Vinci didn't let her orgasm distract her from the task at hand, she wrenched out her arm and went to check on her instruments.</p><p>Her Spiritual Core destroyed, Boudica's mana was dropping rapidly as expected. Mana began to flow from the grail, with the goal of preserving only her body and not her life. Boudica began to glow gold, her extremities becoming translucent, the trickle of mana apparently not enough. Da Vinci fiddled with the equipment, trying to dial in the ideal values.</p><p>Boudica began to convulse, a horrid scream tearing out of her damaged body and echoing through the room. Blood began to pour from her mouth and eyes, the surface of her flesh looking like it was boiling. It seemed some parameter had now gone too far in the other direction and Boudica was experiencing uncontrolled regeneration, blood and flesh trying to repair itself without following a blueprint. Mana was draining from the grail too quickly and Da Vinci hit the emergency stop button, halting the flow of mana entirely. Boudica stilled, her face relaxing and her eyes going glassy as her glowing body crumbled away entirely.</p><p>Da Vinci poured over the data for several minutes, adjusting the device, moving wires around and fine tuning dials to compensate and correct the errors. She relaxed, slumping into a chair, the exhilaration of working a problem finally subsiding and giving her a chance to think about what had just happened.</p><p>She realized that she had enjoyed ending Boudica's life, not simply enjoyed, but enjoyed sexually. She was briefly horrified, aghast that she was no better than Carmilla, that she could find pleasure in something so blatantly evil. Her revulsion quickly subsided as she began to rationalize her actions. She hadn't killed a living person, but a Servant. She hadn't done it for fun, she was in the middle of inventing, one of her greatest passions. Of course! It wasn't the murder, it was the inventing! Inventing while in this constantly horny and arousing body! Having convinced herself for the moment Da Vinci pulled her hand from beneath her skirt where it had found itself and stood to call in her next assistant.</p><p>Mata Hari walked gracefully to the center of the room, taking note of the hole in the examination chair but saying nothing. She turned to meet Da Vinci's gaze, smiling and saying nothing, waiting for her to speak first. In life Mata Hari had been a spy, one who posed as an erotic dancer as her disguise. Da Vinci stood there, drinking in the sight of her, her graceful body clad in her thin dancer's outfit. Her top only covered from just below her breasts to just over her nipples, exposing most of her luxurious cleavage. Around her hips was tied a translucent gauzy cloth that did nothing to obscure her matching bottoms that were nothing more than panties. Other than that she wore a few ornaments; bangles, a garter, a choker, earnings and such.</p><p>Da Vinci mentally compared Mata Hari's body to Boudica's. Both girls were beautiful, both quite busty, though Mata Hari had a slight edge. Both were incredibly sexy and did little to hide it. If pressed Da Vinci would have to give the edge to Mata Hari though, she didn't just fail to hide her sexiness, she flaunted it, wearing clothes and behaving in a way intended to draw attention. Boudica was sexy, but Mata Hari was erotic to the core, her every step, her every minute movement designed to light a fire of passion in whoever witnessed it.</p><p>"Would you disrobe please." Da Vinci said, forgetting to even mention her pretense.</p><p>Mata Hari smiled and moved her hands to her top. She did not take it off however, instead cupping her breasts, sensuously rubbing her hands over them and down her sides. She began to slowly sway, her hips cocking from side to side like a metronome setting the pace of the silent song she danced to. Her dance gradually became more complicated, twirls and hops and other moves granting Da Vinci eyefuls of bountiful breasts, luscious ass, long legs, and taut stomach.</p><p>"Ms. Boudica doesn't seem to be here and I never saw her leave." Mata Hari said, her dance never slowing.</p><p>"She, ahh, she left another way." Da Vinci replied, her eyes glued to Mata Hari's body.</p><p>"A fatal way?" Mata Hari asked.</p><p>Da Vinci eye's snapped to meet Mata Hari's in surprise, but the girl's still wore a kind smile on her face.</p><p>"We could hear her scream. Between that, Carmilla's story, and your brief request it wasn't hard to piece together. Don't worry, I'm happy to be of help in any way I can, especially for a woman as beautiful as you." Mata Hari said, tilting her head and smiling, her earrings jingling softly.</p><p>"Ahh, well, I'm glad to hear that. You seem to be delaying removing your clothes though." Da Vinci replied.</p><p>"I wouldn't say delaying, I simply prefer to take my time with these things." Mata Hari said, slowly advancing towards Da Vinci, unfastening her translucent hip wrap and letting it flutter to the ground.</p><p>Da Vinci slowly backed away as if pushed by some unseen pressure, until she backed into her workbench chair and fell onto it. Mata Hari moved in a flash, straddling the surprised woman, cupping her face with her hands, and pressing their lips together. Mata Hari pulled back after only a moment, grinding her pussy covered with only a thin cloth into Da Vinci's abdomen. She gyrated, giving an expert lap dance to her surprised would be killer. She grabbed Da Vinci's head pressing it between her breasts as she erotically twisted. After a minute she pulled back, hands moving to the edge of her top, playing at the edge of the cloth, teasing its removal and the exposure of the tantalizing flesh beneath. Da Vinci let out a discontented moan as Mata Hari's hands teased and failed once again to finally remove the top. Mata Hari smiled, grasping the hem with both hands and gracefully pulling it off in a single smooth motion. Da Vinci buried her face between the now exposed globes with a moan of gratification. Mata Hari let her play with her tits to her heart's content for a couple minutes before pulling away and eliciting a whine from Da Vinci as if she were a baby pulled from her mother's teat. Inspired by the mental imagery Mata Hari smiled, hefting a globe and shoving the nipple into Da Vinci's face. Da Vinci obediently opened her mouth and latched onto the stiff nipple, sucking with wild abandon. A lusty moan escaped Mata Hari's lips, further stoking Da Vinci's passion. Mata Hari eased Da Vinci gauntlet off and set it on the workbench, then grabbed Da Vinci's hands and put them on her breasts. Da Vinci squeezed the offered tits, burying her face between the soft mounds, eliciting further moans from Mata Hari. As Da Vinci enjoyed Mata Hari's tits, Mata Hari reached behind her, unfastening one by one the loops and laces that held Da Vinci's dress together. When she finished Mata Hari pulled back slightly, Da Vinci rising slightly from the chair as she leaned forward to stay between her breasts. Now that the skirt of Da Vinci's dress was no longer pinned to the chair Mata Hari took the opportunity to grab the edge of it, pulling Da Vinci's dress up and over her head before she even realized what was happening. Da Vinci often wore no underwear, enjoying the friction of her dress on her skin, the breeze between her legs, and the ease of access should her arousal warrant quelling. Today was one of those days and the genius was suddenly more bare than her stripper, left in just her gloves, thigh highs, and heels. Da Vinci opened her mouth in surprise. Before she had a chance to speak Mata Hari leaned down and kissed her again, lingering longer this time, shifting so her leg was between Da Vinci's thighs, rubbing her with her knee while they kissed. One of Mata Hari's hands moved down to cup one of Da Vinci's tits, massaging and teasing with an expert hand that alternated between gentle kneading, rough pinching, and everything in between. The other hand trailed down Da Vinci's back, to tease at her sensitive rosebud. As she got more and more worked up from the probing fingers became more and more daring, fingers pumping in and out of her ass as she was assaulted from all sides.</p><p>Da Vinci lasted for only a few minutes beneath Mata Hari's expert technique, vocally crying out her pleasure as she spasmed in the chair, ass squeezing hard around the invading digits, pussy gushing onto Mata Hari's leg. Mata Hari pulled back, both women flushed and breathing hard, though Da Vinci significantly more so on both counts.</p><p>Mata Hari gracefully rose from the chair, slowly resuming her dance. She shed her panties as she twirled and backed toward the examination chair, ending her dance by laying down on it. Mata Hari still had on her shoes as well as several accessories. She made no move to take them off, and Da Vinci didn't mention them, finding her nudity more erotic with them still on.</p><p>Da Vinci followed, tightening the straps around Mata Hari's wrists and ankles, immobilizing her.</p><p>"So what exactly are you testing for my part in this experiment?" Mata Hari asked.</p><p>"Right now I'm trying to temporarily preserve a Servant's body beyond death, using a small trickle of mana from the grail to maintain the link between the Servant's body and Chaldea's mana source." Da Vinci replied.</p><p>"Only temporarily? So after you successfully prove your theory my body will disappear?" Mata Hari asked, an almost disappointed tone in her voice.</p><p>"Full incarnation of a corpse should be possible, it would be extremely mana intensive though. It is a theoretical follow up once I've solved temporary preservation, though I don't know if there's a compelling reason for it that could justify the use of Chaldea's resources." Da Vinci replied.</p><p>"That not quite the attitude I would expect from you given what I've heard. Don't you want to know that you can do it? Don't you need to know?" Mata Hari goaded.</p><p>Da Vinci felt something at the back of her brain, tugging at the prudent knot and trying to let her genius flow unabated. If the temporary preservation experiment was successful there was still more that could be learned, more data that could be gathered from Mata Hari's corpse. Just letting it crumble to dust would be a travesty to progress.</p><p>"I don't know. If I succeeded what would I even do with your corpse? Temporary preservation is convenient in that disposal is easy. Permanent incarnation would waste resources and only creates additional waste to deal with later." Da Vinci mused.</p><p>"Just dump me in a common room with note. I've seen how the other Servants and staff stare at me, I guarantee someone will come along and take me. If you wanted to minimize the waste you could even preserve just my torso, I'm sure that would be enough." Mata Hari said, words almost spilling out of her mouth as she spoke.</p><p>Da Vinci felt the knot unravel.</p><p>"Well we shouldn't get too far ahead of ourselves. Before I can move on to the next experiment I need to properly finish this one. Trying to do too much at once is the root of many an inventor's mistakes. But if this step works out, I'll see what I can do to solve the next one."</p><p>Mata Hari smiled.</p><p>"That's all I could ask."</p><p>Da Vinci spent the next several minutes attaching nodes and wires to Mata Hari's skin, reading values and adjusting the equipment accordingly. Finally she retrieved and put on her gauntlet and approached her restrained assistant. She raised her arm, readying herself to end Mata Hari's life.</p><p>"Wait!" Mata Hari suddenly cried.</p><p>Da Vinci let her arm fall to her side, raising one eyebrow in a perplexed expression.</p><p>"Could you kill me in a way that doesn't damage my body? A gaping hole in my chest might pose some nuisance if someone wanted to enjoy my breasts." Mata Hari asked.</p><p>Da Vinci thought for a moment.</p><p>"Destroying your Spiritual Core is the fastest way to kill you, but it isn't the only way. Any other form of damage you take would consume mana and weaken your Spiritual Core until it fails, thought it would probably be a slower and more unpleasant experience." she Replied.</p><p>"I don't mind." Mata Hari replied.</p><p>Da Vinci looked around the lab for something to use. There were many things that she saw that she could think of inventive uses for to kill her assistant, but she wanted to minimize damage as much as possible. Finally her eyes fell upon a plastic bag, one that had been gathering dust in a box since she had set up whatever piece of equipment had been stored in it. She picked up the bag, shaking the dust off and inspecting it for any small holes that might render it inappropriate for her use case. Finding none she fiddled with a couple more dials, adjusting the mana flow to prevent Mata Hari from switching to her spiritual form. Satisfied, she walked back to her assistant's side.</p><p>"Thank you for entertaining my request." Mata Hari said.</p><p>"No worries, I've enjoyed having an enthusiastic and cooperative assistant." Da Vinci replied.</p><p>Da Vinci slipped the bag over Mata Hari's head, using tape to secure it to her neck and to create a seal. She stepped back to enjoy the show, readout tablet in hand.</p><p>The bag quickly fogged up, obscuring Mata Hari's face. Her breathing rapidly sped up as she struggled to extract oxygen from her last breath of air. Her tits shook alluringly as her chest heaved, fighting for breath as she struggled against her bonds. Da Vinci stared transfixed and she felt her arousal flare up once more in the pit of her stomach. Her tablet lay forgotten on the desk as her hand found itself sliding between her legs.</p><p>Mata Hari's struggles went on for minutes, her well of Servant mana keeping her screaming cells functioning well beyond the limits of a normal humans. Da Vinci's fingers pumped feverishly in and out of her pussy, her other hand tweaking and tugging a nipple as she stared. As she saw Mata Hari's movements slowly becoming more sluggish her own movements grew more fierce, building toward a crescendo as Mata Hari faded toward the opposite. Da Vinci watched Mata Hari go limp and she came, throwing back her head as waves of pleasure wracked her body.</p><p>As she came down from her orgasm a fog seemed to lift from Da Vinci's mind, a feeling of clarity that she hadn't realized she had been missing. It didn't take her very long to realize what had happened. Sometime shortly after Mata Hari had begun her dance Da Vinci had become enthralled by her Noble Phantasm, lasting until the girl had expired just moments ago. A brainwashing Noble Phantasm that turns the victim into her puppet. Had Mata Hari wished it, it could have been her laying asphyxiated in that chair. A shiver went up her spine, and Da Vinci was suddenly very thankful that Mata Hari had been on board with the situation and had only made small nudges with her power. Mata Hari had been very enthusiastic and would make a great assistant in future experiments if she happens to be summoned again, but Da Vinci would have to be more cautious around the woman in future, she was a lot more dangerous than she let on.</p><p>She also realized that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. This wasn't simply her passion for inventing slipping in with her general arousal and attraction to these Servants. She was aroused by their suffering, aroused by their deaths. She would have to come to terms with this abhorrent fetish she seemed to possess. She could suppress it, her desire for release would never overpower her respect for the sanctity of human life. But here she didn't need to suppress it, did she? Servants were expendable, and it seemed there was at least one willing and eager to be expended. Here the moral ramifications were considerably lessened, perhaps even enough to justify. It was at least something more to muse on.</p><p>Belatedly Da Vinci remembered her ongoing experiment. Her eyes snapped to the chair where she saw Mata Hari's body laying perfectly still. She picked up her tablet and examined the readouts. Everything had worked perfectly this time, Mata Hari's Spiritual Core had been successfully separated from her material body and been destroyed. A trickle of mana was maintaining her physical body.</p><p>She realized that she had been influenced when she agreed to the follow up experiment and that she would likely be scolded by Dr. Roman for wasting precious resources, but her inventor's passion had been piqued. In a flurry Da Vinci adjusted the equipment, doing the mental math on the fly, readying the next experiment. </p><p>It wasn't a flashy experiment, when she was ready she simply hit the button while holding her other hand over the emergency stop. She watched the diagram of the Holy Grails mana drop by a fifth in an instant, immediate followed by the gauge for mana flow from the grail dropping to zero. She waited with bated breath, eyes flitting between the readouts and Mata Hari's corpse for several long moments before she was satisfied that it had worked. </p><p>She walked over to the body, gently peeling the tape from the neck and slipped the bag off. Her breath had fogged the bag and obscured her face from view, but now Da Vinci could see Mata Hari's glassy eyes staring wide into the distance, her slack jaw open as if still struggling for air. Da Vinci felt an ember deep in her abdomen.</p><p>The experiment had worked but the cost had been too great to call a real solution. Da Vinci had an idea about an alternate powerful mana source but she filed this idea away for after she finished the task at hand.</p><p>A single success does not a comprehensive experiment make. And so Da Vinci busied herself readying the experiment for the third assistant she had gathered. She unbound and lifted Mata Hari's body from the chair, stashing it temporarily out of sight behind a table. She moved to the door and called in Alexander.</p><p>When Alexander walked in and noticed Da Vinci a wide grin spread across his face and his eyes conspicuously ran up and down her body. Belatedly, Da Vinci realized she had forgotten to dress. She shook her head at her own forgetfulness. Alexander didn't seem to mind so at least she hadn't frightened off an assistant, but she knew the rumors of herself having 'Exhibitionist Tendencies' wouldn't go away if this kept happening. At least Alexander shouldn't be contributing to them.</p><p>"Please disrobe and sit in the exam chair." Da Vinci said.</p><p>Alexander continued to grin as he unclasped his belt and let it fall to the floor, the cloth it had been holding up falling with it. Da Vinci admired his toned stomach while Alexander pulled off his gloves followed by his sandals. He paused for a moment, grinning at Da Vinci, before he unfastened his crop top and let it fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. Da Vinci felt she might drool as she watched his lightly muscled youthful chest come into view. Without skipping a beat Alexander unfastened his skirt, letting it pool to the ground at his feet and leaving the youth entirely bare. His dick was appropriately sized for his body, nothing extraordinary, but large enough to please should things take a turn in that direction. It looked at least partially engorged, hanging limply as Da Vinci drank in the sight of his body.</p><p>Alexander's body reminded Da Vinci of her own in youth. She reminisced of posing for Verrocchio as he sculpted his rendition of David, where she had been wearing clothes much like Alexander's that had similarly ended up on the floor. It wasn't just Alexander's body that reminded Da Vinci of herself, the boy's passion for history and philosophy also resonated with her. She wanted to paint him, to immortalize this perfect youth, this passionate image of a curious boy from before he became consumed by single-minded conquest. The glowing ember of arousal in the pit of Da Vinci's stomach reignited, her nipples hardening and her pussy moistening as she appraised Alexander's form and recalled fond memories. Alexander also grew visibly stiffer as he enjoyed his own view of Da Vinci's nude body and enjoyed showing off his own.</p><p>After what felt like several minutes Da Vinci shook herself out of her reverie and directed Alexander to the chair. The boy grinned and did as he was directed, and Da Vinci tightened the straps around his wrists and ankles. Da Vinci had just finished untangling the nest of wires and hand begun to attach them to Alexander's skin when it occurred to to boy to ask a question.</p><p>"So what exactly are we doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm trying to preserve Servant's material bodies beyond the destruction of their spirit core and death. I've succeeded once with Mata Hari, but I would like to repeat the test again before I can call the whole experiment a success." Da Vinci replied.</p><p>"Wow, that's pretty wild Ms. Da Vinci." Alexander said, eyebrow's raised.</p><p>"You don't seem bothered." Da Vinci said with mild surprise.</p><p>"I guess. You wouldn't be doing this without a reason, and it's not like I haven't died before. And this time I'll be right back the next time my Masters swing by the summoning room." he said with a grin.</p><p>Da Vinci smiled, flattered by Alexander's trust in her and amazed by his blind confidence. She finished wiring and checked to make sure all the equipment was reporting correctly and ready to go. Everything was ready, but Alexander's stiffening dick seemed to betray an expectation of something else first, and Da Vinci's own arousal encouraged her to not disappoint.</p><p>Da Vinci reached forward, grabbing Alexander's half-hard dick and lightly playing with it. Alexander looked up at her, saucy grin widening. Da Vinci leaned forward, pressing her tits into Alexander's chest and locked lips with the boy. Two experienced tongues wrestled together as Da Vinci stroked Alexander's rapidly stiffening length.</p><p>Da Vinci broke off the kiss once Alexander reached full mast. She stood, grabbing a stool and a tub from her workbench. She set the stool next to the exam chair and took a seat. She opened the tub, thoroughly coating two of her fingers with the gel contained within, and pressed her now lubed fingers against Alexander's anus. Alexander made no move to protest, saucy grin never slipping from his face as Da Vinci's fingers began to gently worm their way inside him. Da Vinci leaned over, her tits pressing into Alexander's thigh, and she took his dick all the way into her mouth. With practiced ease Da Vinci's fingers began to stimulate Alexander's prostate as her tongue caressed every inch of his dick. Da Vinci looked up, listening to Alexander's moans and watching his pleasured expression as she worked her mouth and fingers. For the first time since she had manifested in this body she felt a pang of regret at no longer having a dick. She wanted to fuck this boy, to bear down on him and see his expression of ecstasy up close as she plowed his ass. Her inventor's spirit flared up, but she pushed the thought back for the moment, the task at hand demanded her full attention. Da Vinci continued her two sided attack for several minutes when she noticed the telltale signs of Alexander's oncoming orgasm. She pulled back her head slightly, continuing to stimulate with her fingers as Alexander released his load on her tongue.</p><p>When Alexander had finally gone limp Da Vinci pulled back her head and withdrew her fingers. She walked around to the head of the chair, leaned down, and locked lips with Alexander once more. The boy's eyebrows raised as Da Vinci's tongue slid in to meet his, sharing his own salty load. His eyebrow's raised even further as Da Vinci's gauntleted hand plunged through his chest. Da Vinci pulled back, smiling at the expression of surprise on Alexander's face as the light faded from his eyes. It seemed in the end she had finally gotten one over on the precocious youth.</p><p>Da Vinci swallowed her half of the bounty before turning to her instruments. Everything had worked perfectly, a small trickle of mana tethering Alexander's corpse. She didn't need another body to deal with, and she couldn't justify the cost to the grail, but it seemed a waste to simply just dismiss Alexander's body. Da Vinci was reminded of her earlier conversation with Mata Hari, about the idea the girl had floated about preserving just her torso. Partial incarnation was definitely an interesting idea, and so with a grin Da Vinci started to prepare for the next phase of her experiment.</p><p>Da Vinci needed Alexander's dick erect for her plans. She used magecraft to take control of the corpse's circulatory system, a task that was made significantly more difficulty by the fact that said system had had it's core pulverized and was currently leaking all over the floor. The increase in difficulty proved no match for Da Vinci's ingenuity however. She massaged the length of Alexander's blood vessels, directing their remaining contents down his body and into his crotch, stiffening his member. She knotted the ends of the vessels preventing the blood from escaping and grabbed a knife. She severed Alexander's penis at the base, a couple of inches deep into his body, careful to not nick any of the knotted blood vessels keeping it erect. She turned the member over in her hands, examining it. As she cupped the balls she was once more hit with inspiration. What if she kept it alive, or at least partially so? What if she keep the testicles functioning, retrieved and reattached the prostate, added a mechanism to trigger ejaculation, and used a little magic to regenerate fluids. She'd have a dildo fully capable of cumming and impregnating. No, she shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself again. She needed to test if partial preservation even worked before getting fancy with it, and besides, Servant's can't get pregnant. Well, at least not yet Da Vinci thought to herself, filing away more ideas for later.</p><p>Da Vinci finished her preparations, and hit the button to release the magic. She held her breath as she watched Alexander's form dissolve into golden dust, whooping in jubilation when his dick successfully remained manifested. She checked her instruments. The Grail's mana had dropped a tiny amount and had stopped draining. Everything had works as planned, Alexander's dick was now fully incarnated material flesh. Da Vinci attached a metal disc to the base, both as a convenient handle and to hide the unsightly exposed bits. She spent some time working some magic on it, increasing it's durability and protecting it against rot and decay. She pulled Mata Hari's body out from hiding and cast the same spells on it.<br/>
The genius inventor collapsed in her chair, her work done for the moment, her experiments a rousing success. She still had to iron out the details before informing Chaldea's masters, but she had earned herself a brief respite. Ideas bounced around her head, bouncing against each other, tumbling and polishing into refined plans. This was happening too slowly though, her font of arousal that had gone unsated while working with Alexander once again beginning to overflow. Da Vinci grabbed her new toy, gasping as it sunk into her folds. Her cries of pleasure were loud enough to be heard from the hall had anyone been walking past as she worked to clear her head.</p><p>...</p><p>The next morning Chaldea's Servants were a buzz discussing the crate that had been discovered in the common area. The lid of the crate had two sheets of paper on it, the first a note that said in big letters 'Free to use! Don't be greedy, Share!', the second a bulleted list labeled 'Chaldea's Master's new abilities'. Inside the crate lay Mata Hari's body, dressed once more in her skimpy dancer's garb, her blank face staring glassy eyed at the ceiling. Da Vinci had left her hands posed in a heart shape laying just below her breasts.</p><p>Most of the Servants were standing around Mata Hari's body, not quite sure the intent behind the note and warily watching each other to see who would make the first move. Carmilla walked past the crate to where the lid had been dropped, grabbing the second paper. A wide grin spread across her face as her eyes scanned the page. When she finished she turned to face the room, loudly cleared her throat to draw the attention of the gathered Servants, and began to read aloud.</p><p>"Chaldea's Master's new abilities.<br/>
- The Masters can now maintain a Servant's body past their untimely death.<br/>
- They can invoke this ability at anytime and the Servant in question does not need to be present.<br/>
- The magic persists until it is either dismissed by a Master, or it is triggered by the Servant's death.<br/>
- The Servant's body will continue to exist for around two hours, or until the link is severed by a Master.<br/>
- The Masters can refresh the time window, but they will continue to expend mana for as long as the body is maintained.<br/>
- If they so choose, the Masters can instead permanently manifest a Servant's body by expending a Command Spell while casting the initial spell.<br/>
- That's all for now, but as we gather more Grails much more will become possible. So work hard everybody!"</p><p>The last line was accompanied by a cartoon of Da Vinci playfully winking and sticking her tongue out while making a peace sign. Carmilla was breathing heavily, a light pink tinge to her pale face. She had done her best to read the list with her regular calm composure, but she worried her obvious arousal might have crept into her reading of the last few lines. The gathered Servants just stared for a few long moments before breaking into loud murmuring. Carmilla leaned against a wall, trying to quell her excitement. Da Vinci had really gone above and beyond here, and if that last bullet was right it might only be the tip of the iceberg.</p><p>Carmilla watched as the gathered Servant's talked. The first to abandon propriety was, perhaps predictably, Blackbeard. He knelt by the crate and began to run his hands up and down Mata Hari's body. He let out an audible sound of annoyance as he ran his hands over her mounds. It didn't seem to be a deal breaker however, as Blackbeard then slung Mata Hari's body over his shoulder and walked off to find a bit more privacy. Following closely behind him was Hyde. A few more Servants began to head in that direction after a few moments. Whether to participate or merely watch the defilement of Mata Hari's corpse Carmilla didn't care to guess, she had little interest in the disgusting copulation of men. Carmilla was excited to bear witness to this new chapter of Chaldea's story. Unable to contain her growing excitement any longer she wandered off in search of her own prey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ancient Greek Cuisine (Yuri, Straight, Incest, Cons, Cannibalism)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important Characters:<br/>Tamamo Cat: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Tamamo_Cat<br/>Mata Hari: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Mata_Hari<br/>Medusa: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Medusa<br/>Emiya Alter: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/EMIYA_(Alter)<br/>Stheno: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Stheno<br/>Euryale: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Euryale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamamo Cat looked around the room, amazed at the mess. Pieces of Mata Hari were scattered everywhere. All four of her limbs as well as her head had been torn off and her hips lay half way across the room from the rest of her torso. Blood, viscera, and semen could be seen on every surface. Even the ceiling hadn't been left unstained. With a sigh Cat dropped her mop and bucket on the floor, pushed up the sleeves of her maid outfit, and got to work.</p><p>Minutes earlier Tamamo Cat had been walking the halls of Chaldea when she was flagged down by a fellow Servant. The servant was a glasses wearing young blond man, his shirt covered in blood. He had asked Cat if she would clean a room, saying that 'Hyde' had left it a real mess. Now Cat was more the 'Maid Cafe' kind of maid than the cleaning kind, but she didn't mind being helpful and agreed.</p><p>Tamamo Cat picked up one of Mata Hari's legs from the ground. As she looked at the limb she was struck by the though of how tasty it would look as the centerpiece of a meal. She imagined the limb a beautiful golden brown, the blood that covered it replaced with a thick brown glaze, the semen with melted pads of garlic butter. Her mouth watered as she imagined sinking her teeth into the delicious meal. She was broken out of her reverie by a foul taste in her mouth and the realization that she had indeed tried to sink her teeth into the leg. She rushed over to a sink and shoved her mouth under the running water, pulling a face as she tried to get the taste out of her mouth.</p><p>When she finished and returned to her task of gathering limbs she noticed that the leg had taken no damage from her bite. Curious she tried to drag her claw down the side, and it took a little effort to pierce the skin. Vaguely she remembered hearing that Da Vinci had applied magic to preserve and strengthen Mata Hari's body, though it seemed it hadn't been enough to stand up to Hyde. Her mind drifted back to the idea of cooking as she gathered pieces of Mata Hari. She had heard that Chaldea's Servants were supposed to share her body, so she didn't think the woman would mind if she did cook some of her as long as she shared. Taking one leg wouldn't be too much, that would leave plenty of Mata Hari to continue to be enjoyed as she had been this afternoon. Well, one leg and any of edible organs she thought, wiping away some drool as Mata Hari's liver landed in the bucked with a wet splat.</p><p>With renewed vigor Tamamo Cat finished gathering Mata Hari's bits. She cleaned the limbs, the head, and the two halves of the torso in the sink, scrubbing off all the grime. She then got to scrubbing the room, having to leave to grab a stepladder to reach all the stains. Once the room and Mata Hari's remains were sparking clean she left to grab a sewing kit and some stuffing material. She used a stiff rod to reconnect Mata Hari's spine and the two halves of her torso. She filled the empty cavity with stuffing and bags of sand to match the weight and then began the task of stitching the two halves back together. The seam was obvious, but neatly done. She didn't reattach the limbs or head, they could accommodate more people separate, and their lifeless flopping may have been what prompted their removal in the first place. She arranged Mata Hari's body in the center of the room, her arms framing her head and holding the original 'Free to Use!' sign, to which she added the words 'Except Hyde!'. Satisfied with a job well done she grabbed her prize of one leg and a bucket of viscera and left.</p><p>Before she could get cooking she needed to get the preservation spells dispelled. As they were the leg wouldn't cook up well, if it did at all. </p><p>Da Vinci answered the door to her lab nude, sweaty, and flustered. She didn't completely understand the mess of words that spilled from Tamamo Cat's mouth, but she understood what she wanted. She dispelled the magic quickly, hurriedly pushing Tamamo Cat back out the door and shutting it behind her. Cat eagerly bounded off toward the kitchen, recipes racing through her mind.</p><p>...</p><p>Medusa was taking a late night stroll through the halls, reflecting on her life here as a Servant of Chaldea. This place was truly a miracle, she had never thought she would have a chance to see her sisters again, but here they were, here they could once more live together as they had in life. Catering to her older sister's whims could get quite exhausting, she had even overheard her sister's behavior referred to as bullying, but she could never hold any resentment towards her sisters, not after all they had given up for her in life. When Athena had cursed her and exiled her to the Shapeless Isle they had come with her, forsaking the rest of the gods and their society. They had accompanied her out of love, not wanting her to be alone, even though they knew that Athena's curse would eventually turn her into a mindless monster. And turn her into a monster it had, scales had slowly grown to cover her skin, her body grew to a huge size, and even her mind became monstrous as she gradually lost all sense of self. Her sisters never abandoned her, not even when all trace of their little sister had disappeared. Even when she turned on them, tearing them limb from limb, gnashing them to bits with her teeth and consuming their flesh, even then they never abandoned her, never tried to leave, never tried to defend themselves against their little sister. No, she had nothing but love for her older sisters, and she knew they had nothing but love for her, even if the way they showed it might be considered abuse by an outsider.</p><p>A delicious smell interrupted Medusa's thoughts, and she realized that she had wandered near the kitchens. Curious who was cooking so late at night she decided to investigate. The first thing she noticed in the kitchen was the chef's outfit, or rather lack thereof. Tamamo Cat was cooking wearing nothing but an apron. Well, not quite just an apron, she had on a belled collar as well as a few other accessories, but her back was entirely bare and the treasure between her legs peeked out as she leaned over the counter. Cat had heard Medusa enter and turned to greet her unexpected visitor.</p><p>"Oh! Great timing! I've just about finished this dish, why don't you tell me how it tastes!" Cat said.</p><p>She bounded over the counter, flashing Medusa as she did so, then ran up and slipped her fork between Medusa's lips and depositing the morsel it held. Medusa was taken aback, but began to chew. The flavor was delicious, but it also filled her with a melancholic nostalgia, perhaps too sorrowful to even be called nostalgia, though there was some happiness too. Medusa was surprised to realize that tears were rolling down her face when she finished chewing the morsel and swallowed.</p><p>"Tasty?" Cat asked.</p><p>"Yes. It's delicious. What is that? It tasted a little like pork but I don't think it was." Medusa asked, choking back tears.</p><p>"It's a slice of Mata Hari's thigh meat, marinated in a mixture of balsamic vinegar, garlic, and black pepper for several hours then cooked rare." she replied.</p><p>Revulsion churned Medusa's stomach as she understood. It was human flesh and she already knew the taste from her life as a man-eating monster. Worse though was that she realized the taste was much closer to that of her sister's than to that of the would-be heroes that had tried to slay her. Even though they were goddesses and Mata Hari human the similarity was unmistakable.</p><p>Medusa breathed hard, trying to calm down. She had heard about Mata Hari and was pretty sure the woman would not mind her flesh being used in this manner, she had nothing to regret here, she just needed to relax and not let her past bog her down. She had done horrible, despicable things, both to strangers and to those she loved. All she could do now was try to use this second chance at life to atone. She stood there, and as thoughts of devouring her sisters, of atonement, and of Mata Hari swirled through her head an idea took form. It was an insane idea. She couldn't possibly go through with it could she? Would her sisters even accept or appreciate such a thing? The more she thought about it though the more she became sure that this was the only way she might start to lessen the guilt weighing on her heart.</p><p>She looked up and noticed that Tamamo Cat had returned to the kitchen. She took a deep breath, then approached her fellow Servant to make a request.</p><p>...</p><p>Emiya Alter was roused from his shallow rest by the quiet sound of his door sliding open. He projected Bakuya out of sight from his intruder, feeling the familiar grip of his pistol taking shape in his hand. He tightened his grip on his pistol as he heard the intruder quietly approach his bed. Not yet, he thought. The intruder would be watching for movement and probably already had their weapon drawn, attacking now would be risky. He would wait. Since he had been able to notice them in the first place his intruder was not an Assassin, nor particularly skilled at stealth. They're lack of experience would likely be an exploitable weakness. In the moment just before they planned to strike their guard would probably be at its lowest, and that is when he would launch his counter attack.</p><p>His intruder reached the bed and Emiya felt his sheet slowly pulled off. He felt the bed shift as the intruder crawled onto it. The intruder crept closer, but still Emiya's instincts told him it wasn't time. They were well within the reach of most weapons but still they didn't attack. Were they a wielder of daggers? Someone who injects poisons? Emiya racked his brain, trying to remember Chaldea's Servants and their weapons, trying to narrow down his plan of defense. He felt his intruder tug at his belt, slowly unbuckling it. Confusion began to creep into Emiya's thoughts, what could the intruder's goal here possibly be? He felt his pants slowly being tugged down, the intruder brushing against his skin. The intruder felt fuzzy. Who at Chaldea wore a fur coat or gloves, or had some other attribute that could explain that texture? The tension released from Emiya's body, chased out by exasperation. With a single fluid movement he swung his hand from behind his bed, pressed Bakuya against his intruder, and opened his eyes.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing Cat." he spat out.</p><p>Emiya could dimly see his intruder kneeling between his legs, her yellow eyes crossed as she stared down Bakuya's barrel pressed between them. Her mouth hung open inches away from his exposed penis, close enough that he could feel her breath. She was nearly naked, wearing only an apron.</p><p>"I need your help with something." Tamamo Cat responded, her tone of voice no different from normal.</p><p>"And why would that involve sneaking into my bed and sucking my dick?" Emiya asked, not moving the pistol.</p><p>"You're always such a sourpuss and you always ignore me when I try talk to you. I hear that this is a pleasant way to wake up and thought you'd probably help me if we started things off on the right paw." she replied.</p><p>"Well it didn't work. Now get out." Emiya said grinding his gun into her face.</p><p>She leaned forward, either too carefree or too unaware to take the threat seriously.</p><p>"You haven't even heard me out!" she said, pouting.</p><p>"Fine, tell me what it is so I can refuse and you can leave." Emiya growled through clenched teeth.</p><p>"I need help with a Dish. Medusa-" Cat started before being cut off by Emiya grabbing her shoulder and slamming her into the wall.</p><p>"I've told you I don't do that. That part of me has long been burned away. Get that non-rotten me to help you."</p><p>"He already refused! Pawlease! You're the only one left!"</p><p>Emiya ground his pistol into her forehead again, hard enough to draw a small trickle of blood.</p><p>"I said no. Now get out before I put a bullet through your brain and throw out your corpse." he growled.</p><p>Tamamo Cat wriggled out of his grasp, pounced on him pushing him to the bed, and took his dick into her mouth. Emiya grabbed her shoulder, roughly trying to push her off with one hand while keeping the gun ground between her eyes with the other.</p><p>"Stop that. A little bit of fun wouldn't get me to help you, and you couldn't get me off anyway. My nerves have long since been burned out. As a Servant they function just well enough to not be a liability, but pleasurable sensations of the flesh are beyond this body."</p><p>Tamamo Cat pouted, face furrowing as tried to come up with a response.</p><p>"How about you help me if I get you off then? I'll leave you alone if I really can't." she finally responded.</p><p>"Why don't I put a bullet through your brain and go back to sleep." Emiya growled.</p><p>"How about you do that if you win?" Cat countered.</p><p>Emiya's grip on Bakuya tightened. He knew Cat was insane, but she would really go this far to try to get his help? Really, he should have just put her down the moment he drew his gun on her. The only thing stopping him was that he knew most of the cooking Servants were quite popular here at Chaldea and he didn't want to unnecessarily draw any ire that could come back to bite him on the ass. He'd had just about enough of Tamamo Cat though, perhaps a poorly thought out gamble rather than outright murder would be enough to shield him from retribution. Or at least lessen it enough that dealing with any attackers would be less of a nuisance than dealing any further with Cat.</p><p>"Fine." he hissed through his clenched teeth. "I won't be holding back when you fail."</p><p>Tamamo Cat immediately pounced, taking Emiya's dick into her mouth and stimulating the base with her tongue. Emiya just laid back against the wall, leaning his head back and trying to figure out how long his patience would hold out before he would pull the trigger of the gun still pressed to Tamamo Cat's head.</p><p>Emiya could feel Cat working his shaft, but as he had expected he could merely tell that she was doing so. It hadn't taken him long to grow hard, but that was purely a physiological response. There was no feedback, no sensation of pleasure traveling up his spine. Out of boredom he tilted his head forward, examining the Servant he planned to kill. He examined her bare ass as at waved from side to side as she worked, her tail swishing even faster. He looked down and took in the sight of her breasts, the sizable mounds visible from both the top and the sides as the filled out her apron. He started to appraise her as a woman, rather than just as a nuisance. She was a good looking woman, even if her unique brand of insanity usually prevented anyone from seeing it. Even if he couldn't feel he could at least try to appreciate the view until his patience ran out.</p><p>As he admired Cat's womanly assets Emiya started down another train of thought. How long had it been since he had enjoyed the company of a woman? Had he ever? He tried to recall the few scant fragments of memory he had from his life, he knew there were women in them, several even, though he couldn't recall their names or faces. Had he shared a bed with any of them? He could not remember.</p><p>Emiya felt a small tickle at the base of his spine. He looked down, but Cat wasn't doing anything differently. He watched as she popped her head off his dick and then dragged her rough tongue up along its underside. Emiya felt it, in the way he had earlier where he was only aware of it, but he also felt the tickle again, slightly stronger. The foreign sensation grew in frequency and intensity until it became constant shivers, in rhythm with Cat's ministrations. He felt something new building, something larger. He tried to pull back, to stop the foreign sensation and stop whatever loomed, but Cat followed, her tongue and mouth never relenting. She wrapped her arms behind Emiya's hips, taking him deep into her mouth, broaching her throat. She held on tightly as she worked her tongue around his base and squeezed her throat around his the head of his dick. Emiya felt long forgotten and damaged nerves flood with signals as ecstasy wracked his body for what all he knew was the first time. His hips seized and thrust forward as he deposited his semen down Cat's neck. After a few seconds that paradoxically felt like both an eternity and an instant, Emiya collapsed spent on the bed. His gun arm fell limply to his side, for the first time since he had moved no longer pressed to Cat's head.</p><p>Tamamo Cat pulled back, Emiya's last residual spurt splashing across her tongue and lips. She sat up, her tongue collecting what had landed outside of her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her mouth, gathering every last bit as she considered the taste. Emiya could feel another twinge at the base of his spine as he watched her conspicuously swallow.</p><p>"Not bad fresh. Don't know if I'd say tasty, but maybe it would be good in the right dish." Cat said, muttering to no one in particular. "So, a deal's a deal. Right?" she said, yellow eyes meeting Emiya's.</p><p>"A deal's a deal." Emiya conceded as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.</p><p>...</p><p>Emiya Alter stood in the kitchen accompanied by Tamamo Cat and Medusa. The only stitch of clothing between the two of them was Cat's apron. He ran his hand over his hair as he looked at the women and tried to wrap his head around what they had planned.</p><p>"Let me make sure I understand. You want to be cooked alive and served to your older sisters." he said directed at Medusa.</p><p>"That's correct." she said with a nod.</p><p>"Now why am I here?" he asked to Cat.</p><p>"Just didn't seem like a one cat job." she said with a shrug.</p><p>Emiya sighed as he ran his hand over his head again.</p><p>"Now I see why that man refused to help. I've already told you before, I no longer possess these skills, I no longer remember that part of my life. And even if I did I'm certain that I never cooked a person, living or otherwise."</p><p>"No need to worry! I'm sure you'll do great!" Cat said with a wink.</p><p>Emiya sighed.</p><p>"Well, I warned you. I agreed to help and I'll keep my word."</p><p>Medusa breathed a sigh of relief and Cat did a little hop while pumping her fist in the air.</p><p>The trio spent the next several minutes hammering out the menu. This mostly consisted of Medusa listing Greek dishes her sisters enjoyed, Cat excitedly jumping on the idea, and Emiya exasperatedly pointing out that they didn't have the appropriate ingredients or tools for some of the more exotic dishes.</p><p>Eventually they finished and got to work. While Medusa was slated to be an ingredient it wasn't quite yet time for her to assume that role. Until then she worked alongside the other two, preparing the other ingredients so that Emiya and Cat would have everything ready to work with while she cooked.</p><p>Soon this preparation finished and Medusa laid down upon a large cutting board. She did her best to calm her breathing as her two chefs strapped down her arms and legs. She wanted to do this for her sisters, but it was still extremely nerve wracking to submit her self like this.</p><p>The plan was cut Medusa's arms and legs short, to cook her like a roast pig and to use the extra meat for additional dishes. Emiya projected a large cleaver, strong enough to cut through a Servant's limbs. The tool felt comfortable in his hand, but he also found the fact that it did unsettling. With practiced ease he brought it down half way between Medusa's right shoulder and elbow. Medusa let out an short involuntary scream as her arm was hewn from her body, and a longer one when Cat cauterized the wound with a blowtorch. Medusa was able to grit her teeth through the loss of her other arm, but lost her cool again at the even worse pain of losing her legs from halfway down her thigh. It took her a few seconds to regain her composure, her face flushing in embarrassment at the wailing she thought unbecoming of a Servant. She took a couple deep breaths, steeling herself for the next step.</p><p>Emiya plunged a short projected blade into her body just above her pubic bone. Medusa grit her teeth, enduring as he dragged the knife up to just below her breasts. Emiya and Cat started to pull out her insides, sorting them for later and cauterizing things when necessary to prevent Medusa's blood from flooding the rapidly emptying cavity. When the pair finished everything below Medusa's diaphragm had been removed, the empty space ready to be filled with a cornucopia's bounty.</p><p>The two cooks spent several minutes applying a glaze they had prepared according to Medusa's recipe, coating her evenly and dyeing her skin brown. Emiya bound her stumps to poles, making sure that what remained of her limbs would be positioned correctly after the oven's heat rendered them immobile. There was now just one thing left to do.</p><p>Emiya slid a tray beneath Medusa, picking her up and walking her to the oven. Medusa felt a wave of heat wash over her as Tamamo Cat bounded forward and opened it. Without a word Emiya slid her inside and closed the door.</p><p>The two cooks returned to their work, continuing to prepare the dishes the would complete the feast alongside Medusa. Emiya found it unsettling how comfortably his hands moved as he worked. It seemed his body remembered quickly even if he no longer did.</p><p>Several minutes later Emiya looked up from his work to see Cat peering into the oven, tail wagging from side to side. Working alongside one naked and one nearly naked woman had put quite the stress on his newly healed and awakened libido. The sounds Medusa had made, and the way her body had writhed and jiggled as he had dismembered and gutted her had been even harder. Watching Cat's hips sway from side, her visibly damp pussy plain to see, was the last straw. He walked up behind Cat while unfastening his belt and thrust into her in one smooth motion. When Cat turned to look at him he slammed her face into the glass window of the oven, holding her face against the hot glass as he fucked her. Cat mewled, apparently entirely content with this rough treatment. Through the glass Emiya could see that Medusa was watching them, a hard to read expression on her face. Her skin had darkened, and some liquid could be seen welling on her skin. Whether it was sweat or grease Emiya was uncertain, either way the sight of the roasting Medusa invigorated him even further as he continued to pound away at Tamamo Cat.</p><p>...</p><p>Stheno and Euryale sat waiting together in the former's room.</p><p>"I wonder how much longer Medusa expects us to wait for her surprise." said Euryale.</p><p>"It better be quite something for her to make us wait this long. I should think of some punishment for if it doesn't measure up." said Stheno.</p><p>Just then their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in." both sisters said together.</p><p>The door slid open and in came Emiya Alter wheeling a food laden cart. In the center laid a giant covered platter surrounded by numerous other dishes and several flagons of drink.</p><p>"Am I to assume that this is Medusa's surprise? Seems she must know our patience has worn thin if she's too cowardly to deliver it herself." said Stheno.</p><p>Emiya merely grunted in reply.</p><p>"We'll have plenty of time to discuss Medusa's punishment while we eat, no need to be too hasty." Euryale replied, gracefully rising from where she sat on the bed.</p><p>"As a condition for the use of a Command Spell Medusa agreed that after you two eat your fill that the leftovers be offered first to our Masters and then the rest of Chaldea. I'll be in the kitchen." Emiya said, before turning and leaving.</p><p>The two sisters gave each other a puzzled look, and Euryale walked over to the cart. She lifted the lid from the giant tray, gasping in shock at what she saw and dropping it. The lid noisily clattered to the floor where is spun for several seconds before coming to a rest.</p><p>In the center of the banquets lay Medusa's roasted body, her truncated limbs pointing towards the ceiling, slightly tilting away from her body. Euryale let out another gasp when she saw Medusa's eyes slow open. Medusa's head turned to face her, but it didn't look like she could see her.</p><p>"What have you done Medusa!" Stheno yelled, jumping from the bed and rushing to the cart.</p><p>The two older sisters heard the younger make some muffled noises. Stheno pulled out the apple that was jammed between her teeth.</p><p>"I want to apologize for everything. I thought maybe I could start to make things up to you by becoming a delicious meal." Medusa said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.</p><p>"Where did you even get such a crazy idea?!" Euryale asked.</p><p>"I feel tremendous guilt for what I did to you both back on the Shapeless Isle. I know there is nothing I can to do to make it up to you, but I thought letting you eat my flesh was the bare minimum I could do. It might be presumptuous and distasteful to say this, but if I'm even half as tasty cooked as you two were raw I'm sure I'll be the tastiest meal you've had since we left Olympus." Medusa whispered through cracked lips.</p><p>The two older sister exchanged a concerned look. They knew Medusa hadn't meant to kill them, they held no grudge, but had they failed to convey that to Medusa, had they been too hard on her since being summoned? Had they driven her too this?</p><p>"This is too far Medusa, come on let's go get you healed." Stheno said, moving to grab the handle of the cart.</p><p>"No, it's too late for that. Please sisters I need to do this for you, let me try to start to make it up to you. Was my crime too great that even offering this is an offense?" Medusa said, occluded eyes sorrowfully looking in the direction of her sister's voices.</p><p>"Of course not! Medusa, we don't want this! We want to live together again, all three of us!" Euryale cried.</p><p>"I have complete confidence the Masters will summon me again. Please sisters." Medusa said, slowly closing her eyes.</p><p>The older sisters exchanged another glace. Euryale slowly grabbed two plates and put a slice of meat on each. She handed one to Stheno and together they tentatively lifted their forks to their mouths. Together their teeth sunk into their morsels, and together their eyes that had been scrunched in discomfort flew open in surprise. They looked at each other again. Forget Olympus! This might be the tastiest meat the pair had ever eaten.</p><p>"Is it good?" Medusa asked as she heard the forks clink back on the plates.</p><p>The pair hesitated a moment.</p><p>"Well, it's better than I expected." Stheno said, biting her tongue in displeasure that even in this situation she seemed to be unable to give Medusa honest praise.</p><p>"I'm glad." Medusa whispered, her cracked lips bending into a smile.</p><p>The two older sisters began to partake in earnest of the younger. They started with the dishes that filled her abdomen and surrounded her, the links of sausages, the soups, and the variously prepared meats from her arms and legs. They drank freely of the flagons of wine and kykeon. After their hesitation had been loosened by wine and delicious food they started to partake of the meat still attached to Medusa. Euryale dug a knife into Medusa's side, prying two ribs from her younger sister and plopping one on her older sister's plate and one on her own. Medusa hissed as she felt the knife pierce her skin and groaned as the meat was pulled away. The two older sisters cut and sampled slices from Medusa's breasts, the whole while maintaining their usual scathing commentary about her 'grotesquely overgrown' body. Medusa only smiled though, with every bite her sisters ate their biting remarks seemed to lose a bit more of their edge.</p><p>Stheno and Euryale both rose from their seats at the same time, each intuitively understanding the others intention. Stheno lifted the knife plunging it slowly into Medusa just below her pussy. Medusa groaned as her oldest sister sawed the knife up along the side of her most intimate part. When she reached the top just above Medusa's clit she stepped back, letting Euryale take over and finish carving out their prize. The two older sisters sat together on the edge of the bed, cutting off small bites and feeding them to each other. It wasn't long before all the remained was Medusa's clit. Stheno lifted up her fork between them. Their faces were tinged pink as they stared at the morsel speared on its end. Simultaneously they leaned forward, lips meeting around Stheno's fork. They didn't bite down immediately, crushing together their lips, lathing their tongues around the morsel and each other's mouths. They started nibbling at the morsel, chewing and passing their prize back and forth, never interrupting their feverish make out. The tiny morsel didn't last long, and soon enough the pair leaned back, breathing heavily and deeply flushed. Neither had expected to find this experience so arousing, to find Medusa's meat so deliciously intoxicating. They wanted to take things further, but then Medusa might hear, and they didn't want her getting a big head. The two older sisters stood, returning to the side of their younger. Together they picked up the knife and brought it to Medusa's throat. Medusa turned to face her sister's as she felt the steel prick her skin.</p><p>"Was I delicious sisters?" She asked, in a apprehensive whisper.</p><p>Her sisters were still loathe to give her praise, but they felt they could not lie about such a sublime experience, that they had to respond honestly to the apology Medusa had laid down her life to give.</p><p>"Yes." they answered simply together as the brought down the knife on Medusa's throat.</p><p>Freed from the support of her spine Medusa's head rolled to face her sisters with a dull thud. Frozen on her face was a look of complete contentment, more so than the sisters had ever seen on her face before.</p><p>Only seconds after Medusa's head fell to the platter both her sister's dresses fell to the floor. Their bodies came together, their lips smashing together as they fell on the bed. They made passionate love, then ate some more, switching back and forth until the two activities melded into one. Euryale ate one of of Medusa's nipples from Stheno's chest, lightly teasing her still living sister's nipple with her teeth as she chewed the dead one's. Stheno made out with Medusa's severed head, biting off her lower lip and sharing it with Euryale. Euryale did the same with Medusa's upper lip and then they took turns swapping small bites of her tongue. The ate strips of meat soaked in each other's juices. They each deepthroated an end of the same sausage, kissing in the middle and only biting through when they started to run out of air. They ate and fucked, indulging in each other bodies and the body of their delicious younger sister.</p><p>They had been embracing in post coital bliss for several minutes, Medusa's head wedged between their stomachs, when Euryale disentangled herself and stood up. She walked over to the tray and began preparing a plate of food.</p><p>"What are you doing, Me?" Stheno asked.</p><p>"Preparing a plate for Asterios. I suppose I'll also let the kitchen know to come pick up the leftovers while I'm out." she replied, putting down the platter for a moment to dress herself.</p><p>"I suppose we must." Stheno sighed, flopping onto her back.</p><p>"I wonder what will happen." Euryale mused. "I'm sure our Masters will find Medusa just as delicious as we did. I'm sure this won't be the last time they dine on the flesh of a Servant."</p><p>"I wonder if we'll end up on their plate, I'm not enthused about the idea, but nothing we can do against the power of a Command Spell." Stheno muttered.</p><p>Her statement rung a little hollow and both of them knew it. Neither would admit to having an interest in being meat, and really neither did, but they did have a smoldering ember of curiosity, and who knew what may happen in the coming months to blow on it.</p><p>With that thought floating in both their minds Euryale picked up the plate and turned to leave.</p><p>...</p><p>Emiya Alter rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen. He had long since finished cleaning the dishes he had dirtied while cooking Medusa, but this is where he told the Gorgon sisters he would be. He didn't expect that he would be returning to the kitchen, but he felt somehow drawn to the room and whiled away his time familiarizing himself with what tools were available. He turned when he heard approaching footsteps and saw Euryale walking towards him.</p><p>"We have eaten our fill, you can come pick up the leftovers." Euryale said.</p><p>Emiya didn't care, or at least he wanted to believe he didn't care, but he found himself asking the question anyway.</p><p>"How was the meal?"</p><p>Euryale paused for a moment. She didn't mind nearly as much complimenting this man as she did Medusa, but she still desired to maintain the air of a regal goddess.</p><p>"It was delicious. No doubt the best meal we've had since begin summoned here. Don't tell Medusa I said so though." She finally replied, downplaying her honest appraisal.</p><p>Emiya felt himself swell once again with a foreign feeling. After wresting with it for a long moment he realized it was pride. He had done something he was proud of. For years he had done what was necessary, but he had never taken pride in what he had done. His actions had slowly eaten away at him, but he powered through knowing that they must be done. But here he had done something and someone had praised his work. Not just simple praise either, she called it the best she had since arriving at Chaldea. That meant the meal he had made surpassed those of his non-rotten counterpart. He was well aware that Tamamo Cat was equally responsible if not more so for the quality of the dish, and he knew that it was more the quality of the ingredients than either of their skills at preparing it, but still, a new emotion blossomed and filled Emiya Alter for the second time that day.</p><p>"Do you plan to cook more in the future? I'm sure our Masters will acquire a taste this evening and Myself and I wouldn't mind having another opportunity to sample Medusa." Euryale said.</p><p>Emiya was caught off guard by this question. He hadn't considered the possibility of repeat performances, considering that this first one had been done under duress. Slowly the gears started to turn though. Maybe he could cook more, maybe this could be his niche. Maybe there was something he was uniquely suited for other than ruinous destruction, something that he could offer his Masters and Chaldea. Maybe all the long forgotten memories of the smiling faces of those he cooked for could be replaced with new ones.</p><p>"Perhaps." was all he said in reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snacking in Orleans (Giantess Vore, Yuri)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important Characters:<br/>Blackbeard: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Edward_Teach<br/>Paul Bunyan: https://fategrandorder.fandom.com/wiki/Paul_Bunyan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks had passed since Chaldea's Masters defeated the Dragon Witch, freeing Orleans from her tyranny and setting right the first of the seven singularities. With time the singularity would fade away as it merged back into history, but for the time being it remained accessible to Chaldea. The Servants of Chaldea had more or less free reign of the singularity, so long as their amusements weren't of so grand a magnitude as to throw the singularity back out of balance.</p>
<p>Blackbeard had been a little unsatisfied as of late. His shtick of playing the unassuming fool only to spectacularly transform into the terrifying pirate of legend didn't pack quite as much punch in the company of fellow legends. For the most part he didn't mind, even if he had become a little bit of a laughingstock. At Chaldea he could live much more honestly, both about who he was and what he liked, than he had been able to in life. But still, he missed seeing the terror in the eyes of his victims, taking by force whatever or whoever he wanted, succeeding or failing by his own might. And so Blackbeard decided to visit Orleans to relieve his glory days.</p>
<p>Blackbeard walked away from a burning farmhouse, a tent in his pants and a struggling young maiden slung over his shoulder. He had burst into that farmhouse just minutes prior, crazed expression on his face as lengths of oil-soaked ropes woven into his beard glowed brightly ablaze. The farmer came at him with a sickle and he shot him twice in the stomach. The farmer's wife and daughter screamed as they watched him fall to the ground. Blackbeard's grin widened further as he took in their horrified expressions. He balled his hand into a fist and punched the daughter hard in the stomach. She wretched as she doubled over and collapsed to the ground. He heard a wail and turned just in time to parry the swing of a knife from the wife, her hand and wrist falling to the ground alongside the weapon. She screamed as she clutched her stump to her chest. Her sobbing ended a few moments later when Blackbeard ran his sword between her breasts. He heard a noise and turned to see that the wounded man had stumbled to his feet. One crack of Blackbeard's pistol later the man crumbled to the ground, a new hole in his forehead. 'This was it, this is what I've been missing', Blackbeard thought. Blackbeard knew that the family had no chance of dealing any damage to his servant body, but even without putting his life on the line the thrill of slaughter had been invigorating. He was broken from his reverie a few moments later when the flames in his beard began to lick at his face. He hopped from one foot to the other as he yelped and patted the fire out. He noticed that the daughter still lay crumpled on the floor, unconscious from the pain and terror he had inflicted on her. He admired her youthful face, the shape of her budding breasts beneath the cloth of her bodice, and the pale creamy calf that poked from beneath her skirt. He decided that he wanted her, wanted to rape her, to hear even more pained and terrified screams until she screamed herself hoarse and he put a bullet between her hollow eyes. But not here, he thought, not in this dingy farmhouse that was beginning to stink of corpse. And so he began to tie her up, binding her in a way that emphasized her nearly flat chest, pulling the cloth tight so that the outline of her nipples were clear. He slung her over his shoulder and smashed a burning oil lamp against the wall as he left. The girl came to just in time to see the corpses of her parents one last time as the flames began to rage. She struggled, muffled screams leaking around her gagged mouth as tears streamed down her face.</p>
<p>Blackbeard had walked a fair distance down a narrow path through a nearby forest. The girl hung limply over his shoulder, having apparently had her fill of wailing and struggling for the moment. Blackbeard stopped when he reached a clearing, dropping his spoils on a stump. His hands had slipped beneath the girl's skirt and he was just about to begin undressing her when he heard a noise behind him. He sprang into action, drawing his pistol and leaping away as he turned to look. He quickly relaxed as he identified the source of the noise. It seemed he wasn't the only one of Chaldea's servants who had thought this clearing a good place to relax. Paul Bunyan slept on the other side of the clearing, the giant loli curled on her side. The trees were just barely tall enough that she couldn't be seen peeking over them by any approaching along the trail. She was wearing just her overalls as she often did, and Blackbeard thought he could just almost see a bit of areola peeking from the side of one of the straps. He approached, craning his neck, trying to find an angle that exposed the hidden bounty. He got closer and closer, until he was just inches away from Bunyan's chest. He still couldn't tell whether the darker patch of skin he saw was a tantalizing hint or merely a shadow from the edge of the strap. He decided to throw caution to the wind, and while holding his breath grabbed the metal clasp and started slowly unhooking it. His eyes flitted between Bunyan's sleeping face and her chest, but as more and more of her chest became exposed his gaze spent less and less time elsewhere.</p>
<p>Finally the clasp dropped to the ground, Bunyan's pale nipple exposed to Blackbeard rapt gaze. His jaw was slack and tears welled in his eyes. Such a rare and wondrous sight! What lewd innocence! A little girl, towering more than three times his height while laying on her side, wearing nothing but her overalls, boots, and gloves. Her innocent sleeping face and soft rumbling breaths as she lay defenseless and exposed for all to see. Blackbeard could no longer resist the sight. Leaping forward he hugged her chest, sinking slightly into her soft skin. He opened his mouth wide and began to suckle gently on the nipple his jaws could barely stretch wide enough to accommodate. For several second Blackbeard was filled with bliss as he buried himself in the giant loli's chest.</p>
<p>Blackbeard's euphoria was interrupted by Bunyan's fist closing around him. He struggled in vain against her fingers and looked to her face afraid he had been found out. He sighed in relief when he saw her eyes still closed, but he was still unable to escape from her fingers. Suddenly her hand began to move, pulling Blackbeard close to her face. Bunyan muttered something under her breath as she shifted in her sleep.</p>
<p>"Silly Mister Pancake. You're not supposed to eat me!" she said with a grin on her face and drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>Blackbeard realized that perhaps being discovered wasn't the worst case scenario. He had just opened his mouth and was about to yell, to try to wake Bunyan, when she opened her mouth wide and popped him in. Blackbeard never had a chance to scream before Bunyan's molars silenced him forever. One final thought ran though his head before he faded away. 'Giantess loli vore, huh. Suppose there are worse ways to go.'</p>
<p>"Mister Pancake, you don't taste very good." Bunyan muttered, a grimace on her face.</p>
<p>The bound girl watched the whole thing in horror. She struggled desperately against the ropes but the only thing she accomplished was rolling off the stump. Eventually she exhausted herself and the clearing gained a second sleeping girl as she succumbed to fatigue.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The farm girl was woken by someone gently shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she reeled backwards, trying to crawl away from the sight of the girl she had just watched eat her captor whole. After her brain had a moment to process she realized that the girl in front of her was much smaller than the one she had seen before, though she otherwise looked the same. She also noticed the ropes that had bound her ankles and wrists were lying in the dirt at the girl's feet. She maintained her distance warily, but ceased trying to flee.</p>
<p>"Hi! Guess you thought this clearing was a nice place for a nap too, huh?" the girl in front of her asked with a cheerful smile.</p>
<p>The farm girl stared at the girl in front of her, taken aback by the question and still in shock at everything that had happened to her. After several seconds everything hit her all at once and she burst into tears. She buried her face in her knees and wailed.</p>
<p>"There, there." the little girl said, walking up and patting her on the head.</p>
<p>The farm girl wrapped her arms around the little girl, pressing her face into her chest as she took comfort in the kindness of this scandalously dressed stranger.</p>
<p>After several minutes of crying she released her grip, leaning back in the dirt and hiccuping as she tried to get a hold of herself.</p>
<p>"What's your name? I'm Paul Bunyan!" the little girl said.</p>
<p>Paul? Like the apostle? Was this child a boy? It would make their manner of wear less scandalous but she didn't think that was the case.</p>
<p>"Marie." the farm girl said between hiccups.</p>
<p>"I know a Marie! She's very pretty too!" Bunyan exclaimed.</p>
<p>Was she calling her pretty? Her parents and the adults in town had occasionally called her that, but the boys had always made fun of her and she had never felt terribly confident in her looks. Right now though she wished she looked like an old twisted crone. Maybe then that man wouldn't have killed her parents and taken her. She buried her head in her knees again, but her tears had run dry.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it? Nursery always says talking about what's wrong helps." Bunyan asked.</p>
<p>Marie sat motionless for a long moment before deciding to share what burdened her.</p>
<p>"My parents are dead. A man broke into our house and killed them both. He tied me up and burned the house down. I was so scared. I can still see his evil grin wreathed in flames."</p>
<p>"Reminds me of Blackbeard. What happened next?" Bunyan asked.</p>
<p>She knows this man? No, why would she know such an awful murderer. She must be thinking of someone else.</p>
<p>"He brought me here. I thought he was going to rape me. After that... No, I must have been dreaming, that couldn't have been real." Marie said, shaking her head. After a moment she leapt to her feet. "We need to get out of here! What if he comes back?"</p>
<p>"What couldn't have been real?" Bunyan asked, unperturbed.</p>
<p>"I had a dream. You were in it but you were really big. You ate the man in a single bite. There was a terrible crunch. Now come on! Let's get out of here!" Marie replied, tugging on Bunyan's arm.</p>
<p>Bunyan pulled a face, sticking out her tongue.</p>
<p>"Eeugh, Blackbeard! No wonder Mister Pancake tasted so bad."</p>
<p>Marie let go of Bunyan arms, backing away several paces until she tripped and fell in the dirt. 'Mister Pancake', that's what the giant in her dream had said. Had that been real? How could this be possible?</p>
<p>"Wait, that really happened?! But you were a giant!" Marie shouted, pointing at Bunyan with wide fearful eyes.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I'm bigger." Bunyan replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>Marie started to stand, intending to flee, but stopped and sat back down on the dirt. She had nowhere to go. No home or family. She was exhausted, she didn't want to fight anymore. She saw Bunyan start to walk towards her. Was this the end? Was she going to be eaten just like that man? She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the end.</p>
<p>After several seconds passed without anything happening she opened her eyes to see Bunyan squatting in front of her.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Bunyan asked, head tilted quizzically.</p>
<p>Marie met her gaze for a moment, then slowly took a deep breath before answering.</p>
<p>"I have nowhere to go, no home, no living relatives. I'll have to go into the city and sell my body just to eat. I probably won't last a year before I get beaten half to death and dumped in a alley where the dogs finish me off. That's what my dad said happens to those that turn their back on God and prostitute themselves." Marie replied.</p>
<p>Bunyan squatted in silence for a few minutes, head cocked to the side with her index finger on her chin. Marie could almost hear the rusty gears squealing as Bunyan thought. Eventually she turned back to face Marie.</p>
<p>"Why don't I eat you?" she asked, an unsettlingly nonchalant grin on her face.</p>
<p>Marie's heart began to pound in her chest, the urge to flee rising once again. She had half expected Bunyan to gobble her up a minute ago, but she hadn't expected the girl to ask her first.</p>
<p>"Why would I do that? Being eaten seems the same whether it's you doing it or the dogs." Marie replied bitterly, staring at the ground.</p>
<p>"Jack said it's fun when I do it! And I want to get Blackbeard's taste out of my mouth. You look like you're way tastier!" Bunyan exclaimed, jumping to her feet.</p>
<p>"Fun? To get eaten?!" Marie responded incredulously.</p>
<p>"That's what Jack says." Bunyan replied with a shrug. "Though she's probably also talking about the other thing we do too."</p>
<p>"What other thing?" Marie asked, curiosity stoked by these unbelievable words.</p>
<p>"A while ago while playing hide and seek we saw the Masters, naked and with their mouths between each others legs. They looked like they were having a lot of fun so Jack suggested we try it. The first time we tried it I accidentally swallowed Jack. She was wriggling around in my mouth while I licked her cunny and Santa Lily and Nursery Rhyme were both playing with mine. Jack started wriggling a lot just when I felt some weird tingly feeling wash all over me. Before I knew it I had swallowed her. Santa Lily and Nursery Rhyme got me to throw up. That wasn't fun at all but we got her out. Jack seemed to like it though, she sometimes asks me to swallow her again when we play. Though she seems to like it even more when she crawls inside my cunny."</p>
<p>Marie felt her face burning and felt as if she might faint at any moment. She had heard whispers and gossip about oral pleasures, but they had always been negative, accusing anyone who might willingly engage in them of being a godless harlot. And with another girl at that! The very thought sent her mind reeling. And from what she knew of Bunyan the girl didn't seem the stealthy type, could she have possibly been spying on these 'Masters' without them being aware? Something about her story left her stomach feeling fluttery, the same way it did when a few of the prettier older girls in the market smiled at her. She knew this was a terrible sin, but felt drawn to it anyway. Did it even matter though? She might be dead soon anyway. Could this even possibly be real? Maybe this was all some horrible nightmare, maybe she would wake up back in her bed, see her parent's faces again and know that everything is alright. She didn't want to die, but she felt too tired to resist, she didn't want to struggle to survive, eating moldy discarded crusts and being kept awake at night by the horrifying image of the man's burning face. But she shouldn't just give up, her parents wouldn't want her to, God wouldn't want her too. What--</p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of something pressing to her lips. In shock she realized that Bunyan was kissing her. She opened her mouth, maybe in surprise, maybe to say something, but Bunyan took the opportunity to sneak her tongue into Marie's mouth. Marie sat shocked as she was kissed, Bunyan's tongue moving with the frenzy of youth but more deftly and with much more skill than Marie thought a girl of her age should have. Marie had occasionally seen couples steal a kiss when they thought no one was looking, and one time she had seen a heavier more lasting one between a couple who thought they were alone in the woods, but none of them had been anything like this. She got lost in the sensation, overwhelmed by it. She forgot why she resisted, forgot God and propriety and even that day's events. She started to kiss the girl back, grabbing the sides of her face and forcing her tongue into her mouth with gusto to match.</p>
<p>Marie whined as Bunyan pulled away, opening her eye's to find that the girl who had been a good head shorter than her before now stood taller than her father had.</p>
<p>"Looks like I'm getting big again." Bunyan said, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Marie felt her pulse quicken, an impulse rising to run away, to escape, to live. She ignored the impulse, her curiosity and adolescent desires stoked to a degree that outweighed any self preservation she may still have had.</p>
<p>Bunyan was now as tall as the trees. She sat on the ground and picked Marie up with one hand. She started to undress Marie, as if she was a doll, starting with her shoes and socks then pulling off her dress, all unexpectedly gently. Marie's face turned a bright crimson as this happened, but she made no move to resist nor voiced any complaints.</p>
<p>"How 'bout we start with the good feeling part and you can decide on the eating bit later?" Bunyan proposed.</p>
<p>Marie considered for a moment before hesitantly nodding.</p>
<p>A grin spread across Bunyan's face. She lifted Marie to her mouth, forced the girl's thighs apart with her tongue, and got to work. Marie gasped, holding tightly onto Bunyan's nose as new and wonderful sensations flooded her body. It didn't take long for the pleasure to build to crescendo, the waves of pleasure crashing through Marie's body as she shuddered and writhed in Bunyan's grasp. Bunyan didn't let up though, and the pleasure didn't take much longer to build and crash the second time around. The third was interrupted before it could really start building though. Bunyan had continued to grow, and Marie's writhing ass had become quite slick with her arousal and Bunyan's saliva. With an undignified yelp she had lost her balance, her entire lower body slipping inside Bunyan's mouth.</p>
<p>"U okeey?" Bunyan asked, the vibrations of the muffled words rattling Marie.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Marie managed to pant out between heavy breaths.</p>
<p>Bunyan lifted her hand, moving to pull Marie back out.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Maire yelled.</p>
<p>Bunyan tilted her head, shaking Marie as she looked down her nose at the girl hanging out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"You can keep going like this. You- You can do whatever you want." Marie said, feeling her heart beating nearly out of her chest as the words spilled from her mouth.</p>
<p>"Weally? I ken eet u?" Bunyan asked, her ecstatic bobbing rattling Marie even further.</p>
<p>Marie hesitantly nodded and Bunyan's tongue got back to work between her thighs. Marie could feel Bunyan's teeth lightly holding her waist in place as the giant's tongue worked it's magic. Would she do it like this? Bite her in half while bringing her to unimaginable heights of pleasure? If she did would she wait for the next big wave or might it happen at any second? The uncertainty, the possibility, the adrenaline, the fear, it all worked together to make Marie's third orgasm the biggest yet. She threw back her head, screaming out her pleasure. Suddenly it became quite dark and humid, and once Marie had come down enough to think she realized that Bunyan had sucked her entire body into her mouth. Bunyan's tongue dexterously flipped her over, pressing Maire's body to the roof of her mouth where she got to work stimulating the entire front of her body. Bunyan's tongue started to incorporate Maire's chest into its routine, pleasure the nubs it found their and bringing the girl to even greater heights. Bunyan's tongue rolled over Marie's entire body, building her up to a fourth orgasm that promised to be the biggest yet. Marie was breathing hard and fast, and the hot humid air in Bunyan's mouth was quickly thinning. Between that and the mind blowing pleasure Marie was becoming delirious. The pleasure kept building, well past where it had peaked before. Marie writhed against Bunyan's tongue, vocally crying out her ecstasy. Finally the pleasure reached its peak, fireworks exploding across Marie's vision and throughout her brain. Through the incredible assault of sensation Marie barely even registered the pressure on the sides of her head. A moment later Bunyan's teeth clicked together, Marie's head crushed between her molars. Bunyan chewed for several seconds before swallowing.</p>
<p>Bunyan had a happy grin on her face as she walked back across the clearing to where she had been napping. She towered above the trees and the trip didn't even take two full steps. As she got ready to nap and digest her meal she finally noticed that one of the straps of her overalls was undone. She fixed it, then laid on the ground, curling up and resting her head on her hands. She drifted off to sleep, a sappy grin on her face as she thought about Marie. She hoped that if she dreamt about Mr. Pancake again that he would taste like Marie rather than Blackbeard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>